I Believe In Us This Holiday
by twilight37
Summary: Edward and Bella share their first holiday season together - in a way like no other.  Will be updated daily up until Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm going to try and keep up writing every day this year. I'm so excited to start another month of straight on fan fictions! Thanks for checking this out, and it'd be great if you could check out some of my other stuff? Again… thanks for reading! And, without further ado… here is the beginning of the best Christmas story to hit fan fiction (maybe) - Our First Holiday! :D**

_December 1, 2011_

A lot of people obsess over Thanksgiving, particularly the guys. Their all in it for the food. Or, if you're obsessed with shopping, Black Friday the day after. But, for me? As soon as Thanksgiving is over, it's time for the most magical time of the year.

Christmas.

Who doesn't love Christmas? Even if you only get in the holiday spirit for the presents, and Santa Claus, there's so much more than Christmas shines a light on. It brings friends and families together, memories of sitting by the fire, drinking hot chocolate, holiday flavored coffee….everything about it is wonderful.

"Morning, babe." I called out to my husband, Edward, as I walked in the kitchen. He was holding a coffee cup and staring at the television, with his back to me. He turned his head around for a brief second, smiled, and whipped his attention back to the news.

I rolled my eyes and joined him by his side, putting my hand on his arm, and kissing him on the cheek. "What? Do I not get a good morning?"

Edward laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Good morning, love."

"What are you watching?"

"The weather…" He paused for a moment. "There's a chance of snow tonight."

"Already?"

Though it was normal for us to get snow in Forks, it normally didn't get cold enough for ice, let alone snow, in the beginning of December! Usually all the wintry weather comes in late January - never this early. Ever.

He simply nodded and turned the volume up.

"….. Ninety percent chance of snow tonight, folks. That's right. Snow! In December. This is insane. The temperature is about thirty four at the moment, and still dropping. It's expected to get down into the low twenties by later tonight, and into the early morning." The new weather woman, Peridot, paused, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "We'll keep you updated with school closings throughout the night. Now back to you, Sill, with the traffic."

Edward turned off the television.

"Snow. Would you believe it?"

He shook his head. "I'd have to see it to believe it."

I squeezed his arm and smiled hopefully. "Maybe you will."

We went back into the kitchen, where I pulled out two bowls, milk, and a box of cereal from the cupboard. Edward sat at the kitchen table, waiting for me to come back with breakfast.

"It's not going to snow, honey. I wouldn't get your hopes up." Edward told me as he scooped a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

"You never know." I reminded him. "The weather can be very unpredictable."

Edward wouldn't get off of work no matter what. He works in the emergency room at the hospital, along side his dad. Needless to say, he gets paid a lot of money, which makes up for my salary. My job isn't nearly as exciting, but, I do have to say, I love it. I teach honors English to ninth graders at Forks High School.

A lot of people suggested that I work with little kids, like in kindergarten, or preschool, even. They all said that teaching a class of teenagers was hell - but I beg to differ. The connection that I have with these kids is amazing. I love their creativity, and young, innocent minds. Their also mature enough to where I don't have to micromanage them every day.

He shrugged and looked down at his watch. "Shoot. I've got to get to work." He handed me his coffee cup, which was almost empty, kissed me on the forehead and headed for the door.

"Love you!" I yelled after him.

"Love you, too!" He called back, slamming the door behind him, rushing a gust of cold wind my way. I shivered.

It was about five in the morning, but because school started at seven, I didn't have to be there for another hour and a half. I graded a few papers for a bit, then went upstairs to get ready.

I didn't take a shower - my hair was too long and thick for it to dry within an hour, and it was freezing cold outside. So, I splashed warm water on my face, and got dressed, deciding to wear a knee length grey skirt, thick, black tights, boots, and a long sleeved black shirt. Edward's sister, Alice, had actually bought this outfit for me. I hate when she buys me new clothes, though she does it all the time, this was secretly one of my favorites.

I grabbed my bag, which had my laptop, papers to grade, and all the other essentials for school, and ran out the door. The weather was brutal. It wasn't quite snowing yet - it was more like frozen rain - but it was disgusting. The sky was covered by a cloud of darkness, without a drop of sunlight in sight. The ground was wet, with big rain puddles. And, worst of all, it was even colder than I had thought.

One of these days, I have to get away from this cold weather.

It would be the death of me.

On the drive to school, I listened to the radio. They were doing a contest; if you answered the questions right then you won a free, full paid trip to Disney World for the holiday season. Wow. That was pretty cool. Not that I had the nerves to try. Me on the radio? Please. I would humiliate myself beyond belief.

I changed the channel and hummed softly to the Christmas song that played in the background. It was still hard to believe that Christmas was only twenty-four days away. Where had the time gone?

Once I finally arrived at school, I ran into the building to escape the cold. Luckily, the heat was blasting. I sighed and pulled my gloves off of my frozen fingers. A few students lingered in the hallways, some teachers walked in and out of doors. I smiled at every one of them on my way to my room.

Surprisingly, as I walked towards my room, one of my students, Taya, was waiting outside the door for me. Which was a bit odd, because she wasn't even in my first period. She didn't come into my classroom until fourth block.

"Hi, Taya." I greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." She said softly, brushing down her purple knit dress, and looking down at her black boots before gaining her attention back at me.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked, pulling the key out of the door and walking in. I turned on the lights as Taya followed me into the room.

She awkwardly stood in the doorway, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Um, well." She hesitated for a moment. "I'm having trouble with my research paper."

"What about it?"

"Well… Medea is very… revengeful, I guess you could say. And that's about all I can find out about her." She admitted.

There was about twenty minutes until all the other students arrived, so I helped her figure out topics. I had assigned all of them to pick a character from one of the novels we had read so far (_Pride & Prejudice_, _Medea_, _To Kill A Mockingbird_, and _A Tale of Two Cities_). A lot of the kids had chosen Atticus Finch - like every year - but my sweet Taya had been brave enough to tackle one of the more difficult characters: Medea.

We had finally come up with at least an idea of what she was going to do. Something along the lines of how she plays a role in how women react to men. Which is fairly smart for a fourteen year old. In the play, Medea's husband cheats on her, so she goes around killing everybody who was important to him - including her own kids. And, that plays a role in society in the fact that it's a women's natural instinct to get mad at men who are not loyal.

Not that I gave her all that. She'd had to figure it out on her own.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The kids worked on their research papers all day, which lead to thousands of questions on citations, which was something that not even I was all too fantastic with. But, I still helped them, besides the multiple worksheets that had been handed out.

At the end of the day, I had managed to get all my papers graded, so I headed straight out of the school and to my car. Even though the weather was getting worse by the minute, I drove by a restaurant and picked up wings for Edward and I to eat for dinner. I'd have to heat them up later, because it was only two, and Edward wasn't even home yet, but it would be a nice little surprise.

I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top when I got home, and lounged on the couch. I picked up my cell phone, which I hadn't checked practically all day, and saw that I had one missed call and a new voicemail.

Probably from Edward.

And… I was right.

"You have one new voicemail," The annoying voice on my phone said. I rolled my eyes and wait impatiently for the message to begin.

"Bella! Hey, it's me. I have big news when I get home. You're going to be so excited when I tell you!"

"End of messages." The annoying voice said again.

Hm. Someone sounded excited. No, that was an understatement. Ecstatic was more of the word that I was looking for. You could literally hear it in his voice. And that made me very curious. To the point where I was contemplating whether or not to call him and ask, but he wasn't allowed to have his phone out at the hospital, nor would he even have time.

I sighed.

I had four hours to kill until Edward got home. In that spare time, I decided that it would be a good idea to pull out all the Christmas decorations from the attic.

Now, Edward and I hardly go up in the attic. We only go up there a few times a year, and that would be for hiding away presents, hiding from annoying people at the door we didn't want to talk to, and Christmas. And, lucky for me, I was the one who got the fantastic job of pulling all the heavy boxes downstairs, and making my way through piles of spider webs.

I prepared myself for the worst as I pulled the ladder down.

It landed with a thud.

After closing my eyes for a brief second, I plugged my nose, and walked up the creaky staircase, flipping on the light switch as I walked by it.

Nothing had changed since last year. Nothing at all. There wasn't even a few stack of presents in the corner - apparently neither of us had bought presents worth hiding from each other yet. Part of that made me sad that we hadn't been Christmas shopping yet, but, I pushed it to the back of my mind and dragged the big, red box down the staircase.

A lot of breakables were in the box, so I was careful not the break anything. I would have to check to make sure that nothing had shattered.

I turned off the lights, put the ladder back up, and pulled the box into the living room. I sat crisscrossed in front of it and yanked the box off. There sat all of our ornaments and stockings. There weren't that many. Maybe about fifteen or so. This was only our first holiday together - as the years go by, our collection will surely go up.

"Our first Christmas…" I said to myself as I hung the stockings up by the fireplace. It was hard to believe that we had only been married for four months. It felt like a lifetime.

The house would look great this year. Not tacky, but just enough decoration for it to be "holiday-ish", or whatever you preferred to call it.

All of the Christmas candles that Alice and I had gotten from Bath & Bodyworks not too long ago were pulled out, which made me happy. I had spent forever deciding on the scents - Mistletoe and Cranberry. They had a lot of other sweet, candy flavors, but I didn't want my house to smell like a gingerbread house. Plus, that would have given me a headache.

Next were all the kitchen towels and plates. Then, despite the cold weather, I strung some lights out on the bushes and plugged them in. I couldn't see them from the inside, but it made me feel good knowing that

Basically, the only thing that I didn't put up was the tree. In fact, we didn't even have a tree yet. We were going to Lowe's this weekend to get one, which would be a lot of fun. Edward promised me a real tree. Our first tree.

But, we did have a little fake tree. It was about five feet tall and would sit in the office. It was really just for decorations, and we only put red and blue ornaments on it. We put presents from our friends under that tree, while the real tree, in the living room, would have presents from family under it/

I didn't dare open the box that the fake tree sat in. I wanted Edward to be here when we set it up and decorated it.

Speaking of Edward, right as I was lighting one of the candles, my phone lit up. With my free hand, I eagerly picked up the phone, while I lighted the candles with my other.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe." Edward said. Wind was in the background, which meant that he obviously walking to his car. And that meant that he would be home soon.

"What did you have to tell me?"

He chuckled. "You'll have to wait… until I get home."

I groaned. "Really? You can't just tell me?"

"No. Sorry, love." Edward laughed again. "I want to see your reaction."

I sighed. That was typical Edward. He was always making me wait until the very last minute to tell me secrets. It was almost as if my anticipation humored him. Annoying as it was, I should probably be used to it by now. But, sadly, I wasn't.

"Can we decorate the fake tree when you get home?" I asked, putting the light down and leaning against the counter, twirling a strand of hair in my finger.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "I'll be home in about twenty minutes. I'll tell you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed. "Bye, love you. Drive home safe, the rain is getting pretty bad."

"I will. Bye, love you."

He hung up.

And then the long wait began. I paced around the house, looking at all the decorations. It all looked perfect - with the exception of the tree, which wasn't up yet. I swear, it was the longest twenty minutes of my life. As soon as I saw the headlights pull up in the driveway, I jumped up ten feet in the air and raced to the front door, impatiently awaiting my dearest husband.

Edward opened the door with red cheeks, and wet, bronze hair. He smiled and shrugged his coat off, hanging it up on the coat rack.

"Hi." I said, stepping towards him.

He kissed me. "How was your day?"

"Oh, enough of that, 'how was your day'! Tell me what happened. I've been dying all day." I complained, grabbing his hands tightly.

"You're so cute." Edward said, smiling, spinning me around in a circle and pushing me away from him gently. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his new obsession - his shiny, new, phone.

"Why are you -"

"Shh." He said, silencing me. I zipped my lips and stood on my tiptoes trying to see what he was looking up. A few seconds later he handed the phone to me. "Read it." He said, a smile playing along his beautiful, soft lips.

And I did.

_And we're back with our annual contest - a full paid trip to Disney World! This years contest was to see who had the sweetest girlfriend/wife. Our competitors fought for their lovers this morning, but, sorry to say, that there can only be one winner! And this year, it goes to Edward and his wife Bella. "Bella is the best wife anybody could ask for. She's absolutely stunning; just beautiful. She's a teacher, a great cook, an amazing wife - I could ask for anybody better. She's my best friend and love for life." Too sweet, isn't it? Congrats, Bella and Edward! Come and pick up your airline tickets, park tickets, and all that other good stuff at our radio station by this Sunday. Thanks for playing!_

I looked up at him, stunned.

"You're. Freaking. Kidding. Me."

He smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Edward!" I exclaimed, running up to him. "Of course I am! I'm just… in shock! Really? Disney? This is… God… I can't even find a word to describe this!"

I put his phone on the side table and ran into his arms, for a passion filled kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair. My heart raced as his grip on my waist tightened. And, as we stood there, making out, for lack of a better term, I saw a sprinkle of white from the corner of my eyes. I pulled away from Edward and walked towards the window, squinting my eyes.

"Holy crow!"

"What?" Edward asked, running to my side.

"It's snowing!"

He squinted his eyes as well and gasped when he saw it. "You're right. It is."

I bit my lip and looked up into his green eyes. "Told ya so."

Edward shook his head and laughed. Then, putting his hand on my back suggested that we go and decorate the tree. I put the wings in the oven and then joined Edward in the office, where we put the glittery Christmas ornaments on the tree, and wrapped the small set of lights around it. And, putting an end to the beautiful day we had just had, we dimmed the lights and ate our dinner in front of the tree, enjoying the moment in front of us.

This was going to be a Christmas like never before.

**Did you like it? I hope that you did! I worked really hard on it! I want to thank my friend Taya Askew for inspiring one of the characters and for telling me go with this idea! I also encourage you guys to read an amazing story that I just read. It's called "I Need You" by Ace 7, and is great for any of you who like Renesmee! I'm going to start doing something. Kind of like a contest - if you review on a chapter then you have a chance of getting randomly selected to get a promo for one of your stories next chapter! I'll also post a list of everybody who reviewed. Good luck..! I'll be doing this throughout the entire story. (:**

**~ Twilight37 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Don't hate me - I wrote this yesterday but didn't have time to upload it. Chapter three will be up today. (: Before we start the story, I just want to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter…**

**Twihardorgohome, edwardsgirly4eva, and Luv4RobPattz. It means a lot to me. The winner of yesterdays competition will be posted at the end of this chapter! If you want a chance to win, then just review!**

**And.. So… without further ado, here is chapter two! (Ha, that rhymes). **

_December 2__nd__, 2011_

"Disney World?" Alice repeated after me.

It was a Friday, but, as I had predicted, school had been canceled from the snow. It was brutal outside; I'd never seen it this bad before. Not that I minded - a day off is a day off.

I nodded, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. It felt warm on my lips, and tasted sweet. There were melted marshmallows, whipped cream, and a peppermint stick all combined into one cup of hot coco. Originally, it was my mom's secret recipe, but she was kind enough to hand it down to me.

"How long?"

I shrugged. "We're getting all the information on Sunday… I can't believe it. Disney! And to think that I've never been."

"You've never been to Disney?" She asked, shocked.

Truth be told, my parents have never taken me to Disney. Not as a kid. Not as a teenager. I hadn't even gone on a class field trip. This was my first time ever. Sure, go ahead and say that my 'childhood was neglected' but I honestly didn't care. If you gave me a book, I was happy, and as far as my parents were concerned, that's all that mattered.

"Oh, Bella…" Alice stood up and ran over to the kitchen counter, where she yanked my laptop up, and danced back to my side. She opened it, and pulled up the website to the Disney website.

There was a picture of a little girl with the world famous mouse, smiling, laughing, and having a good time. She clicked on all the parks to show me what they had. Magic Kingdom looked like a fairytale come true, with princesses and castles, and even wicked witches. Epcot looked cultural, and they even had a wine festival, which could be a lot of fun. Hollywood Studios had a lot of old movies and rock n' roll music, like Aerosmith, which immediately made me think of Edward. And, finally, Animal Kingdom was like a tour of Africa and Asia in one day.

Secretly, I was most excited about Magic Kingdom. That's where most of the "magic" seems like it would happen, hence the name of the theme park.

But, really, every bit of it looked amazing. Not just the rides, or the hotel, or the gift shops. Just the atmosphere. It looked like a place filled with happiness, smiles, and a lot of laughter. Just thinking about spending that time with Edward made me feel, well, magical.

"Wow."

She smiled. "You're going to love it. I just know that you will." She took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Doesn't your mom live in Florida?"

Yes." I said, nodding my head. "In Jacksonville."

Alice held her finger up. "That's not too far away from Orlando. Maybe an hour or so drive. You guys could go visit her. Or vise versa."

That would be nice. I hadn't seen Renee in the longest time, and seeing her around the holidays would be fun. And I wouldn't have to pay extra to send her Christmas present in the mail. No, that shouldn't be a reason to want to see my mom. Really, I was excited about the idea, not just because it would save me money.

"I'll have to give her a call later." I told her.

We hadn't really done much all day. Alice drove over earlier so I cold break the news to her, but that was it. She worked from home, managing her own website and business, she designs clothes, so she basically had the day off already. By this point, the snow was starting to calm down, and was no longer falling harshly to the ground. Not that it mattered because school would be out tomorrow no matter what because it was Saturday.

All of my papers were graded, so tomorrow would be a good day. Edward and I would go out to get our tree, and maybe we could go out for dinner afterwards then go back home and decorate. And then Sunday, oh Sunday. The beloved day when we would get all the information about our vacation.

I hoped that they went us out after my winter break started. There was no way I could let my kids take all of their exams without me there. Most of them are good, but there a few that I know would cheat.

I looked over at the clock; it was already five.

"Do you want to stay over for dinner?" I asked Alice, as she scrolled through a webpage on the computer.

"Huh? Sorry. What was that?"

"Did you want to stay over for dinner?" I repeated.

She thought for a minute. "No, it's fine. Jasper and I actually already had something planned for tonight. But thanks for asking."

"You sure? Jasper could come over as well."

"No, Bella, it's fine." She added with a sweet smile. "But, really. Thanks for asking."

I shrugged. It was always nice to ask. Because you never know. And not that I cared that much either, Alice and I practically saw each other on a daily basis. Edward and I would just enjoy a nice homemade dinner together like we did every night.

Alice stayed over for a few more hours. She kept droning on and on about how much of a wonderful time Edward and I were going to have in Florida. I was excited and all, but she seemed more into it than I was! For now, at least. That would probably change as the trip got closer.

I started making dinner at around six thirty, which gave me a little bit of time to prepare the enchiladas we were having tonight; and extra time to make my special sauce. It was filled with hot peppers, salsa, hot sauce, salt, pepper… anything that makes your eyes water and mouth burn is put into the sauce. We both figure the spicier… the better.

Though his sister may not have felt the same way - in was obvious, only because she was plugging her nose, trying not to inhale the spicy smell - Edward loved it.

Soon, right as I was pouring the sauce all over the enchiladas, headlights pulled up in the driveway, shining in through the window. I smiled, happy that my baby was finally home.

I watched him wave at me from inside the car. I waved back and motioned for him to come in. It was cold outside, and there was no need for him to be sitting in that kind of weather. He turned the car off, grabbed his phone, and walked inside the house, closing the door quickly behind him.

"Oh, hey, Alice."

"Hey, Edward." She said, standing up and hugging him. "I was just about to get going. I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, Alice!" I called out to her.

"Bye." Edward said as she walked out the door.

Then we were alone. He walked over to me and hugged me from behind the waist. "How was your day?"

"Amazing. Because I was off of work." I teased him.

He laughed. "You're so mean."

"That's what they tell me."

Edward pulled away and pulled out some plates from the cupboard, along with forks. He then pulled out two cups and filled them with Diet Coke.

Yes, Diet Coke. To be honest, I prefer regular soda, but Edward says that it's not good for you, and is, honestly, a waste of calories, so we only buy diet now. Curse him and his doctoring skills.

Nonetheless, it was still sweet that he was setting the table.

We sat across from each other and talked about our day. Edward, as usual, left out all the gory things that had happened in the emergency room, and, instead, told me about the not so disgusting stories. I told him about how Alice came over and we looked at the Disney website together.

"It looks amazing." I reached out and touched his hand. "I can't wait."

"Me either." He said, smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" I question, as he stood up from the table, and grabbed a plastic bag that was sitting by the front door. How I had missed that, I had no idea. But, he walked over and put it in the middle of us.

"This is going to seem really childish, but I thought that it might be cute." He admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly. He reached into the bag and pulled out a blue cardboard box with little pictures drawn into it.

"What is it?"

He chuckled. "It's an advent calendar. Like a countdown until Christmas. So, today is the second…" He drifted off, and popped out the two, a piece of chocolate falling into his hands, and handed it to me. "And yesterday was the first…" He popped out the little door with the one, and out fell a piece of chocolate.

"One for you and one for me."

"That's so… cute!"

He smiled. "And one of my coworkers at work handed me a Lowe's flyer, so we can look through them before we go out tomorrow and get out tree."

I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We both looked at each other, and, at the same time, ate our chocolate.

**Yay! Chapter three will be up in an hour. Promise. (:**

**And the winner of the promo for last chapter is… edwardsgirly4eva**!

**Check out her profile at: ****http:/www**** (dot) fan fiction (dot) net/u/2633160/**

**Congrats! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Review on this chapter to get a chance to win next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Yeah….it was more than an hour. It took a little longer than I thought because my computer is retarded and randomly exited about of my writing… so it didn't save… oh well.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed (which is not much because I posted chapter two and three an hour between): edwardsgirly4eva and A is for Angel!**

_December 3__rd__, 2011_

I woke up on that Saturday morning with sun pouring in through the curtains. I stretched my arms in the arm and walked to the window, pulling the curtains. I sighed when I saw that the snow was melting.

I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

Good because it was probably at least a little bit warmer. Bad because it took away that Christmas feeling the snow gave me. Even if I didn't go out in it, knowing that there was snow around the holidays made me happy.

The smell of coffee and sizzling bacon wafted in from downstairs. Following my apatite, I walked downstairs, and, sure enough, there stood Edward cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning." I said, yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

He chuckled. "Coffee, bacon, and pancakes."

I sat on the kitchen counter, watching him as he cooked. "Yum. Sounds delicious. Any way you could hurry it up? I really am hungry."

"Just a few minutes."

This time, while he cooked, I set the table, which was just the opposite from last night. I even took out our Christmas plates that we had bought earlier in the year when they were on sale; they were reindeer themed, just like some of our other Christmas stuff, and were adorable. I also poured two cups of coffee and set them by our plates.

Edward walked over and put a plate of pancakes and bacon in the middle of the table and took his seat.

I grabbed a pancake and two strips of bacon, then started eating.

"When would you like to go and get the tree?" Edward asked.

I looked over at the clock. It was about ten right now, which was when I usually woke up.

"Maybe twelve?" I suggested. "That'll give me some time to eat…get ready… and we can clean the family room before we set it up."

"Sounds good."

We finished eating our breakfast, and then put all the dishes in the dishwasher. I took a long shower. Longer than I had expected too. The hot water just couldn't be rushed, and it felt even better with it being cold outside. I then changed into jeans, boots, and a plain, long sleeved blue shirt. I found Edward already dressed downstairs, pulling the vacuum out.

I kissed him lightly and helped him clean up. He vacuumed while I dusted and cleaned the windows. There was no use in having a big, glorious, and beautiful Christmas tree if the rest of the room is dirty.

While we cleaned, I turned on some music. Occasionally, we would take a quick break and dance to a song or two, or we could both unexpectedly start belting out the lyrics to a song we both loved.

It was pretty fun, and made cleaning up not seem as bad.

After cleaning, it was already about twelve. I grabbed my hat, gloves, and jacket, and quickly followed Edward out of the door. Because Forks was almost in the middle of no where, we would have to drive all the way down to Seattle to find a place where they sold trees.

"You know, Bella." Edward began as we drove down the road. "Maybe instead of going all the way down to Seattle, we could find a Christmas tree farm. I was talking to somebody at work yesterday… and they said that up in the mountains they have tons for sale."

A Christmas tree farm? Up in the mountains?

"Edward… I don't really know. We're not packed or anything. It's a long drive up there."

"We don't have to go, sweetheart. I was just putting it out there."

Hm. That would be a really good idea. Then we know that our tree is real. Maybe we would even get to see them chop it out of the ground. That would be amazing, and would make our first Christmas tree together even better.

"Could we? Possibly?" I asked in a small voice.

Edward didn't say anymore. He just turned the car around and headed straight for home.

There wasn't much that we had to pack. Just a pair of pajamas for tonight, clothes for tomorrow, and toiletries. It took about fifteen minutes for us to pack, put it in the suitcase, load it in the car, and take off.

I had no idea where we were going. Edward said that we were going to the Mountains, but that could be anymore. California? Up North? I was tempted to ask, but stopped myself at the last second. That would take away from the experience of going up there to get one. I wanted it to be a surprise.

My anxiety eventually did get the best of me. I watched as the seconds ticked by. As they turned into minutes, and eventually hours.

"Are we there yet?"

Edward shook his head, but didn't say anything more.

I pulled my knees against my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, and leaned my head against the cold windowsill, squeezing my eyes shut.

This was going to be a long road trip.

I think that I must have dozed off.

I could hear the car's engine purring softly as we drove, but, at the same time, the foggy, sleepy sense took over me. Which was weird, for me at least. I'm ordinarily a very heavy sleeper. I would probably be the one who slept through an earthquake.

"Bella." I heard someone say, shaking me lightly.

"What?" I groaned.

"Bella, wake up." Edward chuckled. "We're here."

My eyes fluttered open. Sure enough, we were parked in front of a Holiday Inn. Apparently we would be staying in the hotel. Which was probably the best; it was already eleven, and unless we planned on sleeping in a car, we would have to get a hotel room.

"Let's go check in."

Edward got out of the car, and ran over to my side, opening my door. He helped me out, and put his arm around me as we walked towards the hotel entrance.

If I wasn't awake before, then I sure was now. The cold wind was horrible here. Even worse than down in Forks.

I stood by Edward's side as he checked in, not completely paying attention. I was wide awake, but, still out of it. My mind and body apparently weren't on the same page.

"You go up to the room, I'll go get the suitcase." Edward told me the room number, handed me the hotel room key card, and went outside. I yawned and walked in the empty elevator, up to the third floor and to our room: 313.

It was small, nothing special. The floors were blue carpet, and the walls were white. There were a few paintings on the wall, a desk, a television, a balcony, a bathroom, and a bed. Typical for a hotel room.

Edward knocked on the door about five minutes later. I jumped up and let him in. I really just wanted to change into my pajamas and get into bed. I hated sleeping in a car. It always made me feel groggy, and made my back hurt.

He plopped the suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. He handed me my pajamas and got his out as well. I quickly changed into my long, fuzzy, fleece pants and tank top then crawled under the blankets.

"You're not going to brush your teeth?"

I sighed deeply.

"Really, Edward? Really?"

He laughed and threw my toothbrush at me.

"You can be so difficult sometimes." I grumbled, grabbing the blue toothbrush, yanking the covers off of myself and running in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, scrubbing my teeth hard and fast.

I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly died. Edward had really let me go out in public looking like this? First he makes me get out of bed when I'm already comfortable then lets me go out in public looking horrible? He was going to get it one of these days.

I shook my head. It was obvious that I was tired; I was ranting.

Turning off the lights behind me, I crawled into bed, pulling the warm blankets closer to me. It was so warm. I never wanted to leave.

"Edward?" I whispered across the room. He was putting our stuff back into the suitcases.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you turn off the lights?" I whispered, my lips upturning into a smile.

"Of course." He said, zipping the suitcase back up, and turning off the lights before getting into bed.

As soon as the lights were out, my eyes closed, and I slowly drifted back into sleep, anxiously awaiting the busy day that awaited us tomorrow.

**Yeah, I finished! Sorry it took so long. Anyway…tomorrow will be an important chapter! It'll either be up early tomorrow or late. I have lots of homework to do!**

**So, the winner of the promo is… A is for Angel! **

**Go to her profile at ****http:/www**** (dot) fan fiction (dot) net/u/1611030/**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday! It was my dad's birthday… my brother had a violin recital… and I had to do three projects. But, I'm writing today, so, it's okay! **

**Thank you to A is for Angel and for edwardsgirly4eva for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. (:**

_December 4__th__, 2011_

I woke up the next morning feeling bright and refreshed. Edward was asleep by my side, his head resting on his arm. I smiled and kissed on the nose before I pulled myself out of bed to take a shower. We had a big day today - the faster we get up and ready the faster we can get going.

I took a quick shower, brushed through all the knots in my hair, and dressed in jeans, boots, and a long sleeved shirt. Then, I poked my head out of the door and smiled at Edward, who was only just sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

He laughed quietly.

"You better hurry. Especially if you want to catch the free breakfast buffet."

That obviously caught his attention. And within ten minutes he was dressed and ready to go. We made it to the buffet with only minutes to spare, and had to load our plates filled with food right before they closed it up. Edward and I sat at an empty table towards the back and started eating.

"What time does the radio station close?" I asked, swallowing a mouthful of Belgium waffles with syrup.

Edward shrugged. "Maybe eight?"

"Okay. We'll probably be able to get to the radio station on time, right?"

It was ten right now. So, by the time went back to the room, checked out, got a tree, and drove back home, it would be around five, which left us a few hours to swing by the radio station and get all the information about the trip. I was screaming with excitement on the outside. I couldn't wait.

"Unless it takes somebody hours to find a tree." He joked, a crooked smile playing upon his perfect lips. I simply just rolled my eyes and pushed my now empty plate away from me.

"Ready to go?"

Edward stood up. "Let's go."

The next thirty minutes or so was a bit chaotic. We didn't have much in the hotel room, but we still had to pack everything back up. I checked under the bed, in the bathroom, everywhere. You never know where something important could have falling. As I always say, better safe than sorry.

I checked out this time while Edward dragged the heavy suitcase out to the car. It wasn't that expensive, maybe about sixty dollars or so. Edward was already parked in front of the hotel for me, so I wouldn't have to walk all the way out to where we had parked.

The next part was the tricky part: finding the place that sold Christmas trees,

So, we spent the next half an hour driving aimlessly around mountains, trying to find a Christmas tree farm, or any place that sold Christmas trees. Once we had made multiple circles, driven up and down the same streets twice, and got lost a few times, I thought that all hope was lost. But, then, in the distance there was a sign, and in red paint, it read: Christmas Trees for sale!

"There!" I pointed to the sign.

Edward immediately slowed down and pulled into the area. Outside, there was an old man who wore a plaid, red shirt, jeans, and belt. He smiled as we pulled in and waited patiently while we got out of the car and walked towards him. He introduced himself as Bob, which, for some reason, made me want to laugh.

"Take a look around. Once you find one you like… just holler for me. I'll be outside."

We thanked him and went out separate way. Edward took my hand in his and walked slowly into the maze of trees.

There were Christmas trees everywhere. Literally. It was almost like being lost in the forest. Some trees were huge - not even big enough to fit into some of the biggest mansions - and some were tiny, standing only a two feet tall.

"Well…how in the world are we going to pick one?"

"Hm." I thought for a moment. "Well, it can't be too tall. And not too small. In other words…it has to be taller than the both of us."

"Taller than six feet, then." Edward said, almost to himself. "What about this one?"

He pointed to a big tree with thick branches.

"No… too bushy."

That was only the beginning of all the flaws in the trees. I was a very picky person, especially when I was picking something out. It had to be just right. My tree was in this maze of trees somewhere. It had to be. It would be impossible for one that I liked not to be in a selection so…huge.

As we walked towards the back, there was a clearing. All the trees seemed to spread out, and make a big opening, like a circle. As we approached it, I saw a tree standing tall in the middle. I walked closer to it and smiled when I saw it up close.

There was white snow still clinging to the pine leaves; the only tree that even had a hint of snow left on it. It was tall, not towering, but, just the perfect height. There was a strong smell of pine coming from it that reminded me on an enchanted forest. When I reached out to touch it, the pines didn't poke me. It wasn't too thin. And not too thick.

"This is it." I told Edward, staring straight at it.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You stay here, and I'll go get that guy… what was his name again?"

"Bob."

He chuckled and turned without another word, disappearing into the trees. I stood there, admiring my tree. It would looked amazing in our house, and even better once it was decorated with our ornaments. The best part of it would be the star; that would be flawless.

Edward came back with the old main trailing shortly behind him, carrying an ax, and some other tools in his hands. He instructed us to stand back while he did his work. I watched in awe as he cut the tree down from the stump, and wrapped it up in a silver net. He then put it on his shoulder - which surprised me, I hadn't realized how strong he was - and carried it back to our car. Edward wrote him a check and helped attach it to the top of out car, and then, we were off.

This was the most anxious time; driving back to Forks.

The entire time I was restless. I turned on the radio, looked for a good song, then turned it off and slumped back into my seat multiple times. I tried reading at one point but had to turn it off; it made me carsick. Sometimes, I talked to Edward, but the only thing that I could possibly thing of right now was the radio station.

Eventually, we did make it there. A little bit later than we had expected, around five thirty, but, no matter what, we were here. We got out of the car and walked inside the warm building.

The woman at the front desk smiled at us. "Hi, my name is Stacy, how may I help you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen," Edward began, "I won the contest to Disney World a few days ago… and my wife, Bella, and I were coming to get the information about the trip."

"Oh!" She smiled. "Edward, Bella, we've been waiting for you."

She bent down and opened a drawer, then stood back up straight holding a light, manila envelope. It looked really heavy, like it was packed with information. I was not sure whether to be excited or annoyed- I hate paperwork. It's one of my pet peeves.

Stacy began by telling us that we had won a five day and four night stay to Walt Disney World. Included, were the first class plane tickets, though we'd have to fly in from Seattle, transportation would be given to us, there and back. We would be staying at Saratoga Springs Resort and Spa, and had park hopper tickets to all four parks (Epcot, Hollywood Studios, Magic Kingdom, and Animal Kingdom).

She also explained the basics of Disney. There were shuttle buses to all of the parks, and Downtown Disney, from our hotel, and there are also designated spots where your bus picks you up at the theme parks. Some parks were accessible from boat, or are even in walking distance from the hotel, which I thought was pretty neat.

"Other than that… you should be good. Everything you need is in here. Any questions?"

"Yes," I started, "when do we leave?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that." She smiled sheepishly. "The nineteenth… I believe that is a Monday?"

That was perfect. I'll be on Christmas break, and Edward could probably take that time off. Everything was falling out amazingly.

"Anything else?"

"No. But thank you for your help." Edward told her, smiling.

"Okay! Merry Christmas and enjoy your trip!"

We said our goodbyes and left the radio station. I turned to Edward and smiled. We didn't say anything, but, I could read the expression on his face. A few words were on the tip of my tongue, trying to get out, but, what I was feeling couldn't be expressed in words. So, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me.

"We're going to Disney." I whispered softly.

"I know." Edward said, laughing, and pulling me closer into the hug.

"And all because of you." I sighed and pulled back, looking into his big, green eyes. They had me captivated every time I looked into them. "Thank you. Thank you for making our first Christmas the best ever. I just know that it's going to be great."

And, standing in front of the radio station, we kissed. It was brief, and it was short, but it was lustful, and it was passionate. And it was perfect.

**Okay, okay, I know that it was short. I'm trying to catch up though. So, I can post a really short chapter for the fifth tonight and be caught up… or I can do a somewhat longer one tomorrow and two chapters as well. Whatever you guys want! Thank you reading. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a SUPER short chapter, just a quick heads up! I decided to just catch up. Because if I don't… I'll never get back on track. Oh well. **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed: **

**Tell your friends about this story? I would love it to get more people reading my stuff! (:**

_December 5__th__, 2011_

School was long today. All of the kids were tired, and kept falling asleep in class. I had to wake up at least seven of them. I checked their outlines to make sure that they had done them correctly while they were supposed to be working on vocabulary - not that they were probably doing it.

I was relieved when I got home.

I could finally relax.

Edward and I were going to put up the tree today. We didn't do it last night because we were too tired; it was just sitting in the corner, with the box of ornaments by it, ready to be decorated.

The tree could wait. For the time being, I went into my bathroom and ran myself a hot bubble bath. It was cold outside, and I was exhausted, and not to mention stressed from being locked in a boring old classroom all day. The warm water melted away my troubles and let me relax.

I then changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas and wandered around the house, wondering what to do next. I couldn't dare to look at another thing that even mentioned school. Cleaning was out of the picture, and so was cooking. There was nothing else to do besides watch television, which was exactly what I did.

One show turned into the next, and that turned into the next. They were all old shows, old crime shows. Soon, Edward came in through the door, calling my name as he closed it behind him.

"I'm in here!" I called.

He walked in and smiled, shrugging out of his coat, and took a seat next to me. He kissed me on the forehead and stopped for a minute.

"Are you feeling ok?"

I shrugged. "Just a little bit tired… why?"

"You feel like you have a fever." He mused, putting his hand on my head. Now that he mentioned it, his hand did feel cool on my head.

"Oh no." I groaned.

I hated being sick. Hated it with a burning passion. It makes me feel weak and useless. It's a horrible feeling.

"I hope you don't have the flu. That's supposed to be going around." He said. "I'll go make you some dinner."

"But I might not even be sick."

"I know, love. But you never know."

"Wait!" I called out to him, biting my lip. "We can still decorate the tree, right?"

Edward smiled, nodded, then turned into the kitchen. I closed my eyes and listened as he clattered pots and pans, opens cans, and grabbed spoons from the utensil drawer. My eyes felt heavy and my body ached. I prayed that I wasn't getting sick, even though I had a terrible feeling that I was.

He came back ten minutes later with a steaming bowl of soup and a blanket. He put the blanket on top of me and handed me the bowl of soup. "Be careful. It's hot."

And, being the wonderful husband he was, Edward started taking out the ornaments. I quickly finished my dinner, and, wrapping the blanket around myself, walked towards the tree. He didn't try to stop me as we decorated, hanging up all of the ornaments and wrapped the lights around the tree.

It was coming along great.

We didn't spend that long putting it all up. And, before I knew it, the only thing left to do was put on the star.

"Maybe we can get a ladder." I suggested, staring up at the top.

"I had a better idea."

"What was tha-"

Before I could answer, Edward had scooped me up in his arms, and lifted me up high so that I was right by the tip of the tree. I screamed, half because I wasn't expecting it, and half because I was scared half to death that he would drop me. He handed me the star with his other, free hand.

"Go ahead and put it on top."

I leaned forward and clipped it on, then plugged it in so that it lit up with the rest of the tree. Edward lowered me, but didn't put me down. Instead, he cradled me in his arms and stared at the tree. He kissed me on the cheek softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Soon, after minutes of being held in Edward's arms, I fell asleep, clutching onto the one and only love of my life.

**Uh oh, Bella's sick! Ha. Sorry it was so short… I wrote it in, like, twenty minutes. I thought that it was sweet, and it randomly came on me.. So I wrote it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Don't hate me. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I have been beyond stressed and busy. It's a miracle that I even have the chance to write today… but, anyway, here is chapter six. I hope you enjoy. (:**

_December 6, 2011_

Two things had happened in the past twenty four hours.

The good, was that there was another chance of snow of Thursday, and freezing fog. The snow I was for sure happy about; yet another Christmas miracle. The fog, not as much, because it was dangerous, but if it school gets out, then I don't mind.

The bad, was that Edward's diagnosis of me have the flu was right.

So, here I was, sitting on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, watching pointless shows on the television. Nobody else was home, and I was missing work. I had a high fever, a headache, even a little bit of nausea, and felt absolutely awful. As much as I had wanted to go to school, it was probably for the best: no need to get the kids sick.

I picked my laptop off of the ground and opened up the internet.

It was time to do some Christmas shopping. Online, of course.

Ordinarily, I shop in stores for Christmas presents. I like being able to see what I'm about to spend money on, but, it wouldn't hurt to look online. Right?

I would need to buy eight presents; one for Alice and Emmett (Edward's siblings), Rosalie and Jasper (Edward and my brother and sister-in-law), Carlisle and Esme (Edward's parents), and Charlie and Renee (my parents).

Edward's present couldn't be bought in stores. It was homemade.

And all of that adds up very quickly. Last year I spent over two hundred dollars buying gifts for everybody, but I don't mind. To me, giving to people is part of the joy of Christmas. Making people smile means everything to me.

The only thing that I found that I would consider buying was Rosalie's present. A few years back, I had bought her a necklace with an infinity on it. I chose that because she had been going through a lot; having just been diagnosed with a disease that stopped her ability to have kids. I got her the infinity to say that I would always be there for her no matter what.

Ever since then, our friendship has gotten a lot better.

We hadn't been on the best terms before, but, I still cared for her, even if she didn't like me. Now I consider her one of my best friends, and I'm so happy that things are like that. She's like the big sister I never had; she sticks up for me, even when I'm wrong.

And now they had the matching bracelet out. It was really expensive, though. I added it to my wish list, praying that the price would go down at least a little bit. If it didn't, I would still buy it for her. It was all worth it.

There was nothing else at any of the stores I normally shopped at, so I shut off my laptop and put it back on the floor.

Today had been so boring. I had done absolutely nothing besides take a bath, sleep, and watching television. Literally, that was all I had done.

The only person who would answer their phone was Alice, and I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I just wanted something to do. But your options are limited when you're sentenced to bed rest by your husband.

I stood up from the couch, and, with the blanket still around my shoulders, walked in the spare closet by the dining room. I pulled out the box of old pictures. I put them on the counter, made myself a hot cup of tea, and turned on the radio before going back to my seat on the couch, with my cup and box in hand.

I dumped all the pictures out and looked at the first one, smiling.

Edward and I in our freshman year of high school. He was still taller than me, but looked a lot younger. His green eyes were bigger, and wide; curious and innocent. He wore a red, Abercrombie shirt and jeans. His arm was around a younger version of me. I had braces, big brown eyes, and my hair was only to my shoulders at that point.

I laughed.

"As by request, here's 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift! Hope you guys like it." The radio echoed through the empty house. The voice faded and a heavy, acoustic guitar picked up where it had left off.

There were tons of pictures in here. I looked through all of them. They dated back from freshman year of high school to senior year in college. I guess Edward had stopped taking pictures after that. It was funny to see everybody change to much from our awkward, fourteen year old selves to the adults we were today.

That was how I spent the rest of my afternoon; looking at old pictures.

As uninteresting as it was, it put a smile on my face for the rest of the night.

**Again, this was short. But I have to go work on my English paper and then the next chapter will be (longer) and posted tonight! Keep reviewing, and thanks for reading you guys! (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, you can hate me. I know that I am behind. I'm sorry. Things are just super chaotic with school right now… it's insane. Anyway, I really am trying my best! **

_December 7, 2011_

I had gotten better in the past day. Though not fully back to health, I had somehow managed Edward to let me go back to work. Thank God. If I spent another day in that lonely house then, I swear, I would go insane.

Which had me questioning whether is was the flu or not. Usually the flu lasts for longer than a day. Maybe it was just one of those twenty-four hour hours. I suppose that it doesn't matter, I'm back at work, and that is all the really counts.

The kids took a test over a book we had been reading over the nine weeks. It was honestly one of the most boring books that I had ever read, _A Tale of Two Cities_, but, it was considered one of the classics. So, all seven of my poor classes would have to endure it.

During lunch break, I sat in the teachers lounge and talked to the other honors ninth grade English teacher, Mrs. Pfountz.

"I heard about you and Edward going to Disney." She said, smiling, and clapping her hands together. "That's great. I'm sure you guys are going to have a great time."

"Thanks," I began, taking a bite of my sandwich. "I really hope that we do. It seems like we're going to have a really good holiday this year… do you and Cody have any plans?"

Cody was her husband. They've known each other practically their entire life. It's really cute, because they dated ever since the eighth grade, and only just got married two years ago. They have a really unique relationship, almost like they are best friends more than lovers.

She nodded. "We're having the whole family over! Just like every Christmas. I love it. Things get a little crazy… but… it's all worth it."

We talked about a few other things for the remainder of our lunch break, which was about twenty more minutes. After that, the day practically flew by, and I was home before I knew it, grading even more papers.

It's crazy. You'd be surprised how fast they build up. And there's parent emails to respond to, lessons plans to prepare… sometimes it makes me want to rip my hair out. It stresses me out to the extreme.

I put down the stack of papers and put my head in my hands.

The holidays. The only downside to them is that the very few weeks before Christmas hits, everything is a whirlwind. I always lose sleep and get completely irritated. This year is seems even worse. Maybe it's because I've been sick these past few days.

I grabbed my jacket, pulled my boots on, and wandered outside. Going on walks always cleared my head - even if it was freezing cold outside. Thankfully Florida would be a million times hotter.

Florida. Oh, I still had to call my mom.

And about fifty-million other things.

I groaned out loud, and then promised myself not to let any of the things that I had to do slip into my mind. This was me time. Not work time, or school time, or friend time. Me time.

Despite the lack of sun, and shivers that were shot down my spine, it was a bit relaxing. My head opened up. I breathed in deeply, inhaling the cold air. Surprisingly, it felt good in my dry mouth.

Maybe I would start up running again. Or not. Every time I planned on running daily, I never got around to it. I know that I probably should exercise more, but, I just don't have the time or the want to do it.

I walked around outside for what seemed like ages. Eventually, my feet started at ache, and the sky was fading slowly. Then, I decided that it was time to head home. Fifteen minutes later, I was walking up the driveway, just as Edward was pulling in as well.

He opened the car door and raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was on a walk." I said, sniffling. My nose was red and raw from the brisk wind.

"Bella…" Edward dragged out my name, sighing. "You're already sick. Now it's probably just a million times worse… let's get you inside."

I looked at him sheepishly and went inside. The warm air immediately began unthawing my frozen body. I'll admit that he probably was right. I felt tired and sore from walking around so much.

"I'm going to go take a bath." I called out, kissing him lightly, and turning into the hallway, headed for the bathroom.

"What would you like for dinner?"

I paused, and thought for a moment. "Can you make Chinese?"

"Sure, babe."

Then I went back into the bathroom to take my bath. Running the hot water, I threw my clothes on the ground, and wrapped my blue, fuzzy robe around my body, and watched the steamy water filled the tub.

When it was full, I dipped my foot in and abruptly pulled it back. It was hot. Way to hot. My foot was steaming red.

But, I really just wanted to soak in the water. I didn't feel like waiting for it too cool down. So, ignoring the burning sensation, I submerged myself in the water.

First it was hot. Really hot. Then, as my body adjusted to the temperature, it seemed like normal water. I closed my eyes, dipping my ears in the water, and was lost in deep thought again.

I soaked in the water until I heard Edward's faint voice announcing that dinner was ready. I grabbed my towel, dried myself off, and changed into pajamas, then ran into the dining room, ready to eat.

"I made orange chick, rice, and pot stickers." He told me, pushing a plate in front of me.

"Thank you." I said, stabbing my fork into the chicken.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Just a little bit tired, I guess. I probably should have worn another jacket or something…but, oh well. Live and learn."

Edward told me about his uneventful day in the hospital. And I told him about my uneventful day at the high school. Apparently none of us had had exciting days.

"At least it's almost the weekend."

He nodded in agreement. "Speaking of the weekend, Alice was planning on having everybody over this Friday. You want to go?"

"Why not?"

So that added something fun to do this weekend. Something to do when I wasn't busy with all the other things. Other than that, Edward and I had nothing else planned.

After dinner, I lounged on the couch with Edward. He watched some football game, or maybe it was basketball. I honestly wasn't paying enough attention to know. I kept drifting in and out, the sound of the television becoming fuzzy in the back of my mind. I tried my best to stay awake, but it didn't work out.

At some point while we were on the couch, I fell asleep. And in that short time period, Edward had brought me upstairs. He might have woken me up, or maybe even carried me. I didn't remember that either. All I remember is snuggling closer in my blankets, and falling deeper into sleep.

**Do you think Bella is sick? Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! It's Friday and the big test that I was freaking out about will be posted night. Promise this time! Thank you to edwardsgirly4eva, twilighterforlife, and wackynicolecsu for reviewing! I love you guys! And… we'll see if your guys' predictions are true. ;)**

_December 8, 2011_

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Edward had suggested, yelling through the bathroom door the next morning, when I woke up sick to my stomach.

I had been locked in the bathroom puking my guts out for an hour.

Again, I had missed school for the second time this week. I hated missing so much of work, and hated making the kids stay on their own, but, if I was throwing up this badly, there was no way in hell that I could be at work teaching a classroom full of thirty kids or so.

"No." I moaned. "Go away."

He sighed.

Edward had called his work to say that he would be late. He had been trying to convince me that I should get a quick doctor's appointment. for as long as I had been locked in the bathroom. And, being as stubborn as the both of us were, this was going to be a very long argument.

That was the only flaw with being in love with someone in the medical field. They always automatically assume that you're deathly ill when it's none other than the common cold.

"Bella, please." He tried again, pleading. "You can go get a quick checkup and I'll be right down the hall. Then we can go out to lunch. I'll get off of work early just for you. We can go out and stuff for our vacation."

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt sweaty and disgusting. The smell of vomit was unbearably revolting. I managed to pick myself up, open the window, then, after being relieved by the rush of cold air, opened the door to face Edward.

He was wearing his work clothes, with his hands in his pockets.

"Please?"

"Ugh. Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He thanked me, leaning in to kiss. But I put my finger on his lips and smirked.

"You don't want to catch what I have, now do you?"

"Very funny." He remarked, chuckling, then told me that we were leaving in twenty minutes, so I would have to get ready while he made a quick appointment for me.

"I'll get you an appointment with the best doctor I know." He said, taking out his phone. "One of my friends, at least."

"Good God, Edward. What do you think I have? A foreign disease?"

He laughed. "Well… you never know."

"In that case you can never kiss me ever again…" I drifted off, eyeing him playfully.

He shook his head, laughing again. "You silly girl. Go on and take a shower while I see if she can fit you in."

A shower.

As soon as he left, I turned it on and stepped in. I washed my body once, twice, and then again, scrubbing off the horrible smell. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. After soaking in it for a while, I turned it off and finished getting ready. Though my hair was still wet when we walked out the door, I grabbed a few granola bars and met Edward in the car.

We drove in silence.

Edward knew how much I hated hospitals. The smell, the look, the feeling… they never failed to send an uneasy feeling in my stomach. As we got closer and closer to the hospital, the feeling slowly crept on me.

I prayed to God that I wouldn't get sick again.

We got out of the car, and Edward walked me to the place where I would have to check in and get my check up. He reminded me that this doctor was one of his close friends and work, kissed me on the cheek, obviously not caring about catching whatever I had, then left to go off to work.

I checked in then sat in one of the waiting room chairs, anxiously.

There weren't many people. A few others sat in the room. One man talked on his phones quietly, another woman stared at a magazine. I pretended to be watching the stupid show they had playing on the television.

"Isabella?" A voice called.

I looked up and a woman stood in the door. She had long black hair, and olive toned skin. Her eyes were strikingly blue, hidden by a frame of glasses.

"We're ready for you."

My legs feeling like Jell-O, I followed her back into one of the rooms. It was small and white with a few scales. There were some paintings hung up on the wall, and a bed with white, paper laying across it.

She closed to the door behind her and smiled.

"You must be Bella. We have heard so much about you at the hospital." She said, smiling, and holding out her hand. "I'm Dr. Brown."

My cheeks flushed bright red.

"Now… why don't we get this thing started." Dr. Brown said, clapping her hands together and pulling out a clipboard. "Why don't you get up on the bed?"

I got up on it, my legs dangling like a little kids'.

"Okay, then. What seems to be the problem?"

So, I told her. About how I felt like I had the flu a few days ago, but it went ago. Then the next night, I felt very fatigued.

"It's probably nothing. Just Edward overreacting again."

She laughed quietly. "Any increase in appetite?"

"Yes….maybe a little."

"More sleep?"

"I guess."

She looked down at her board, and scribbled a few things down, tapping her pen against the wood. She pushed her glasses back into place and looked up at me, raising on eyebrow.

"Last menstrual cycle?"

I froze.

I counted back in my head, repeatedly. Counting once. And again. And again. And again. There must have been a mistake; there was absolutely no way. This was in no way humanly possible.

My eyes widened, and I threw my hands over my mouth. "Oh!"

Dr. Brown smiled. "I think that we know our problem."

"Oh my God…"

She went into her drawer and pulled out what looked to be gel and a little handheld joystick. She announced that she would be back shortly, leaving me alone in the hospital room, in complete disbelief.

Me? Pregnant? How in the world was I going to explain this to Edward?

Oh God. This was beyond insanity. Especially at this time of the year. But, everything seemed to add up perfectly. The extra stress, feeling so tired, eating so much…wow! Still, it was shocking.

I'd never seen myself as a mother. In fact, Edward and I hadn't even talked about having a baby before. I know that I'd never really even thought about it before.

Dr. Brown came back into the room with a big machine. When she saw the worried expression on my face, she laughed. "It's just an ultrasound. We're going to see if we can see anything in that belly of yours."

She instructed me to lay back on the bed, and lift my shirt up slightly. I did as I was told and watched as she turned off the lights and walked back over to me. She squirted some gel on my stomach and rolled the joystick thing on my stomach. We both stared up at the screen.

And, sure enough, there was a black background with a tiny, light circle in the middle of it. That was my baby. Our baby.

"Is that it?" I whispered.

"Yes!" She whispered back. "Exciting, is it not?"

"Wow."

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes, yes, please!" I said enthusiastically, staring at the screen. "I mean, could you? Please?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said, switching off the machine and turning the light back on.

"Wait, Dr. Brown?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Could you… not tell Edward?" I asked. "I want to tell him myself."

"Your secret is safe with me."

While she was gone printing the picture off for me, I lay back on the bed, with my hands folded on my stomach. There was no bulge yet - I hardly even looked pregnant - but it was still fascinating to me.

She came back with the picture, and, after congratulating me, and giving me a number to call her on if I had any questions, I was free to go.

I took out my phone and called Edward, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, babe. What was wrong?"

"Um," I said, looking up at the ceiling, as if it would give me an excuse. Right now was for sure not the time to tell him. "Just a bug. Like I told you. I feel fine now."

"That's good." He said. "I'll meet you in the waiting room in five minutes, okay?"

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too."

My heart started beating fast. Would he notice anything different? Of course not. He hadn't said anything before, why would he now? The anxious feeling built as the time ticked by.

I casually put my hand on my side. All of the sudden, I had an urge to put my hands on my stomach and rub my stomach. But, that would definitely draw suspension on Edward's part.

So, trying to look as normal as possible, I rested my hand on my side, and awaited by husband, thinking eagerly about our beautiful, Christmas miracle.

**Yay! You guys guessed it. I tried to be sneaky about it….but you guys are just too smart! D: Oh well! **

**The winner of today's contest is: wackynicolecsu! **

**Visit their profile at:****http:/www**** (dot) fan fiction (dot) net/u/2028290/**

**I'm working on the next chapter NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I. AM. FINALLY. CAUGHT. UP. Review if you're proud of me! (:**

**I'm proud of me.**

**Because I had fun writing the last chapter and I actually got to enjoy it (unlike the other two where I was stressing out and just posted something random). So… here is it. Another chapter that I know I will love writing. (:**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD! **

_December 9, 2011_

Now that I actually knew what was wrong with me, I went to school the next day, despite Edward's pleas of me staying at home.

What he doesn't know won't kill him.

For now, at least.

It was weird. All day, it was like, that I was aware that there was somebody else inside of me, somebody else that I was responsible for, I was more careful. Even if I only knew about our baby for less than twenty four hours, he was still mine. And I already loved him.

I had to resist the urge to rub my stomach all day. There wasn't a bump. It was just something that I would absentmindedly find myself doing.

It would feel especially weird when I was at Alice's house tonight around everybody. Maybe I would tell her. Or Rosalie. I had to tell somebody before I went insane.

By the time I got home, I was having a panic attack.

It was hard enough just thinking about telling anyone.

A distraction was what I needed. Something that would get my mind off of the whole incident, as if that were possible. Not the computer, and not the television.

Oh! I had been meaning to call my mom and tell her about our trip.

So, I picked up the phone and dialed my mother's home phone number. It rang a few times. I tapped my foot and swayed from side to side as it continued to ring. Then, just as I was about to pick up, someone spoke on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Bella? Is that you?" She asked, excitement building in her voice.

"Mhm." I said, walking towards the pantry and eating a pretzel from the bag. "It's me, mom."

"Oh, Bella!" She exclaimed. "I'm so happy that you called! How have you been?"

I filled her in on most everything. Not the news from yesterday, though. I would wait until after Edward found out to tell her. So, instead, I told her about work, and Edward, and our Christmas tree, and the snow.

"How's Florida?"

"Hot, as usual!" She said, sighing. "I love it though. I really do."

"Speaking of Florida…" I began, laughing.

My mother waited patiently for me to begin my story.

"Edward won this radio contest for the two of us, so, we're going to Disney World! For free! And Jacksonville isn't that far away from Orlando, so maybe we could come and visit you for a day?"

"Oh! Why, that's fantastic!" She cried out. "Oh… or maybe we would go up to Disney for a day or so with the two of you. Or just me. Depending on if Phil has baseball or not…" Her voiced drifted off until she was just mumbling; something about the price of gas and hotel rooms.

I laughed. "Mom! Chill out. It's fine. I was just throwing it out there."

"Well, I want to see you, baby! You'll only be three hours away… oh, I can't wait!"

And this is why I never tell my mom things. As much as I love her, she goes a bit overboard with things. Mind you, she's not nearly as bad as Alice, but, she does have her moments. This would be one of them.

"We'll figure something out." I said, trying to close the conversation.

"Yes. We will!"

We talked for a little while until I finally said that I had to go. Edward would be home soon, and then shortly after that we would be leaving for Alice's house. And I would prefer not to be in my work clothes; God knows what she has planned for us.

Not wanting to hear complaints from Alice about my outfit, I put on a pair of tights, and a black sweater dress with boots that she had approved of my wearing not to long ago. It was flattering, and cute. Just not my idea of comfortable.

My hair was let down, falling down to my waist. It was long. Really long, and really thick, just like it has been since my junior year of high school.

Things really hadn't changed, had they?

Something about going to Alice's house made me nervous. Alice always knew when something was up. She would bother me about it until I spilled the news to her.

I really hope that she can keep a secret.

The front door opened downstairs.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"Yes?" I called back, running to the top of the staircase.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes!" I said, bouncing down the staircase into his arms. I hugged him tightly and looked up at his beautiful face, smiling.

"Somebody's in a good mood." He pointed out as we walked back to the car.

I shrugged. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No. Just pointing it out."

On the drive to Alice's houses, we listened the radio. They were playing older songs today. And by older, I mean when Edward and I were younger. Songs that we danced to at prom together, and artists that we went to concerts as we got older.

Even from the driveway, we could see all the lights on in my sister-in-law's house, and the light bass from the music blaring from inside.

Emmett was standing in the window, dancing by himself.

At that, I had to laugh. Emmett was so big and buff, that it was hilarious to see him dance.

We both unbuckled our seatbelts and walked into the house, not bothering to knock. We had been here so many times that Alice doesn't even seem to care anymore.

"Hey!" She called from the kitchen running up and hugging us both. "You got here just in time. We have food in the kitchen - lots of it - and wine. Help yourself!"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Chardonnay?"

He pulled out two wine glasses and slid them on the counter, grabbing the bottle of wine, ready to pour a glass for me as well as himself.

"No!" I yelled out, a bit to loudly. "Um, I mean. Actually, I'm a little dehydrated. Water?"

"You sure?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Totally." I said, faking a smile.

God. That was close. Almost too close. No way would I drink wine when I was pregnant. Never. I wouldn't want to potentially hurt our baby.

So, as I had requested, Edward poured me a glass of water, and we went into the living room to join the rest of the family. Emmett was working as the DJ, obviously setting a Playlist of five or six songs while he danced with the rest of the group.

Dancing was definitely not one of my talents.

Especially dancing to this kind of music.

Edward grabbed my glass and put it on the table, then took my hand, and led me to the middle of the living room, where everybody else was dancing to the music. He moved my arms along with his, making me follow his lead. I watched my feet half the time and moved my hips to the beat of the music.

We dance together for a few songs before I excused myself to go get another drink of water. Alice followed shortly behind me. I swallowed a lungful of air, preparing myself for the conversation we were about to have.

She leaned against the countertop and crossed her arms as I took a sip of water.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" She asked, then held up one finger. "And don't say, 'nothing', because I know that something is for sure going on."

"Alice…" I sighed.

"Tell me."

"Look, I don't know. I just… I mean, nobody else really knows."

"So?" She pressed. "Just tell me."

I looked around the room, up and down, right to left, and left to right. I then motioned for her to step closer so I could whisper in her ear. She walked over to me and leaned her ear by my mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

Alice jumped back and squealed.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? This is ama-"

"SHH!" I shushed her, and continued in a whisper, not that anybody could hear us over the music. "Edward doesn't know yet."

"Okay, okay. I'll keep quiet."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Now one of the biggest secrets of my entire life was in the hands of the bubbly, energetic, and gossipy Alice Cullen.

Dear God, what have I just done?

**I finished! Yes! I'm so happy. Review. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yesterday I was actually getting my tree, so…. I didn't get to post! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Okay, enough of me apologizing… let's get this chapter started.**

_December 10, 2011_

"Can you believe that one week from now, we'll be getting ready to leave?" Edward asked as we cuddled on the couch on a wintry, Saturday morning.

The television was on, but we weren't watching it.

"I know…it's great." I said, sighing. "Did you manage to get work off?"

"Of course I did, sweetheart."

I nodded and snuggled closed to him, wrapping my arm around him and closing my eyes. It was so comfortable lying here in his arms; I never wanted to get up. Edward pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head softly.

I looked up at him.

"Maybe we should get our Christmas shopping done this weekend so that next weekend we can just get ready for the trip?"

"You really want to go out?"

I shrugged. "Why not? We have nothing else to do."

So, that was our plan for the day. We ate breakfast, cereal for Edward, and I made pancakes for myself, then got showered, dressed, and hit the road. Ordinarily, we would have gone out a little later, but, Port Angeles was an hour or so away and it was three weeks before Christmas. The malls were going to be packed.

And they were.

There was a huge line just to get into the parking lot. Crossing guards and police were all over the places directing traffic. It was nearly impossible to find a parking space; we had to park in the very back, and walk through crowds of people just to get into the mall.

"That was crazy."

Edward laughed and took my hand in his. "It's only about to get worse."

We dodged many people in the entrance of the mall. There were tons of people walking around, holding tons of shopping bags in hand. Some ran, others walked slowly. Little kids ran around while their exhausted mothers chased them around.

"I think we can handle it." I said positively, squeezing his hand tightly and walking further into the mall.

Rosalie's present was the first that we went to find, since I knew exactly what I wanted to get her. I was just praying that they sold it in stores as well as online. If not, then we would have to order it on the internet, which I would prefer not to do.

Edward followed me lead into the store, still holding my hand.

"Hello, welcome to Tiffany's." The woman standing at the front door said. She had long, dirty blonde hair and was staring straight at Edward with a big smile on her face.

"My wife and I were looking for something we saw online."

The blonde's smile slowly faded from her face as she looked at me, down at our hands, then back up and Edward.

"Oh… I see." She turned to me, less enthusiastic. "What were you looking for?"

I explained what I had seen online - the infinity bracelet. She paused for a moment, then left to go and check to see if they had anything like it. Edward and I stood there in silence, looking around the store.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Oh no. I hate when people ask me that question. I feel self conceited if I do answer, and if don't, I feel like I'm being no help to them at all. No matter what, I can't win.

"Edward. You don't have to get me anything."

He sighed. "Are you getting something for me?"

I froze. Technically, I was getting him something, but it wasn't anything store bought, or anything that he would never, hopefully, guess. I wasn't spending any money on him. But he was probably planning on spending a fortune on me, like he always did.

"Yes…" I said, drifting off. "But -"

Just then, the blonde woman came back, holding a small blue box. She was smiling. "Look what I found?"

Thank God that they had it. That just made my day a million times easier. I honestly had no desire to walk around the mall all day; I wanted to get away from the chaos as soon as possible.

Edward paid for it, obviously not too thrilled about the price, and we left, onto the next store. We still had seven people to shop for, not that we would get all of the gifts today. We would probably have to come back out on Christmas Eve, which would be even more insane than that, or maybe get some shopping done at Disney.

That actually wasn't too bad of an idea.

"Hey Edward?" I said as we window shopped. "What if we got some of the presents down in Orlando? I mean, that would be nice surprise for some people…maybe Esme?"

He nodded. "That's a pretty good idea."

So we got gifts for a few people.

We bought Emmett's present - a new video game that he had been dying for for months now. We also got Jasper's present, some old movie that he too had been wanting. Which meant that we only had Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Charlie left to shop for.

And that was still a lot.

Edward and I ate out for dinner at a cute, little Italian restaurant right by the mall, one that we had never been to before. I ate a huge plate of spaghetti, and breadsticks, and dessert. I was secretly still hungry, but, no need to get Edward suspicious as to why I was eating so much.

We drove home, Christmas music playing lightly in the background. I closed my eyes and yawned. After eating so much food, I was sleepy.

Edward glanced at me ever so often as we drove down the roads, which had no miraculously calmed down from a few hours earlier.

Once we were home, I changed into pajamas, and tried to stay up with Edward. He had wanted to watch a movie that was coming on tonight. Surprisingly, I fought my heavy eyelids throughout the long, three and a half hour long movie.

We both went back upstairs and snuggled under the warm, blankets.

"Thanks for watching the movie with me, Bella." Edward said in the darkness. "But you didn't have to. I could tell that you were tired."

"Oh…" I said drowsily. "I mean… it's fine. I don't really… mind…"

Edward chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, wrapping his arms around my waist, and whispering softly in my ear: "Go to sleep, love."

And, so, I did.

**Yes… short chapter. I know. I haven't been good at updating. This is a crazy week - MIDTERMS! Gah. But, after Friday, I will probably have all the time in the world to update! YES! 3 **

**Love you guys,**

**Twilight37. **


	11. Chapter 11

**YES! Chapter Eleven. Is it weird that I wrote chapter twelve before this one? I think yes! Anyway, let us begin with the next chapter, which is going to be MEGA short, but the next chapter (posted today) is MEGA long.**

_December 11, 2011_

It was another Sunday in Forks.

Nothing eventful was going on, except for the football game that everybody was ecstatic for, like every week, and nothing was going to go on. Because this was a very small town where nothing ever happened.

Unless you have an amazing husband like I do, that is.

This morning, while I lay asleep in bed, completely passed out, Edward downstairs making me a big breakfast. He even went to the extent of bringing it all upstairs for me. I woke up to the smell of hot pancakes, bacon, and coffee.

He set it down in my lap and careful sat down next to me.

I scooped a forkful of pancakes into my mouth.

"So, what's the agenda for today?"

I swallowed my food and shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking we could just have a lazy day. I don't really feel like going anywhere today."

He looked over at me and smiled. "Whatever you want is okay with me."

And so that's what we did all day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, chapter twelve! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you very much. Sorry I'm posting so late… things are still insane. SO, this chapter is actually from another story I'm writing. I thought it would fit perfectly. (:**

_December 12, 2011_

The end of my long lived weekend came to an end much faster than I had hoped. As much as I would have liked to have stayed at home in my bed, I forced myself up and out of bed, and to work.

It was a student's holiday today. Which meant no kids, and all teachers.

"Hey, Isla!" Destin called from his room, waving happily and cheerfully as always. I smiled and walked over.

"How was your weekend?" I asked casually, leaning my back against his desk, thumping a thick folder on my thigh.

He told me about how he and his wife had gone to Florida to spend time with his family over for two days.. "It was nothing too great." He shrugged. "It was just nice to spend time with my parents… you know?"

I stood up straight and smiled, then playfully hit him on the shoulder with my folder. "Well, I've got to get back to work."

"Sounds like fun." Destin said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Tons." I laughed, rolling my eyes as I strode out of his office.

My fingers hesitated over the keyboard, lingering over the keys. I debated with myself over what to give this paper.

I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my temples.

I've had too much caffeine and not enough sleep in the past week.

Not being able to stay in my small, classroom any longer, I grabbed my jacket and stepped outside. I left the building, immediately shivering in the cold, brittle wind. Snowflakes fell from the sky, melting as they touched my dry skin. I let out a long sigh, watching as my breath blew like smoke in the air.

There were a few people walking around. Teachers bustles around, talking on phones, holding papers.

Then there was me.

The girl who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk blocking everybody's way. I politely excused myself to the edge of the road and took a seat at the abandoned, ice covered bench.

The wind blew my hair vigorously, but, nonetheless, I took out my pen and paper and looked down at the empty page.

I blew air into my cheeks and sighed.

This obviously was not going to be a productive day.

Just as I was putting my pen and small notepad back into the pocket of my thick jacket, a man walked up to me.

"Hey, Bella."

I looked up and held back the urge to groan.

"Hey, Mike." I said dryly.

Mike Newton. He had had a crush on me since the ninth grade. Honestly, I wasn't sure if he was over me or not.

"Well, what a great surprise to see you here!" Nick said, pulling me into a hug. I awkwardly patted his back as he nearly strangled me in his tight grip.

"Well… I do work here."

We stood in silence for a moment. I glanced down at the ground, feeling his eyes staring at me intensely. I looked back up and threw my shoulders up. "Wow. It's cold. I should probably get back to work."

"Me too." He laughed, then touched my shoulder softly. "I hope I see you around. Maybe we could get together sometime."

"Oh, maybe!" I agreed, completely not meaning it. As if it weren't obvious in my tone of voice. Obviously he was not getting the message. Did he not know I was married? Wait - he was at the wedding!

Mike held his hand up and smiled he walked away. I smiled weakly and turned back, walking quickly into the my office.

An idea had come to my mind, but it wasn't the kind of idea that I was hoping for.

Desperate to leave work for the day, I tried my best to do something productive, until we got the okay to leave.

I drove back to the house, tapping on the steering wheel while I waited in rush hour traffic. As I tapping the beat to some unknown song on the radio, my phone buzzed in my purse. I eagerly snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe." Edward voice echoed through the receiver.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, my voice climbing an octave higher. "How was work?"

He laughed. "It was as good as work can get. You?"

"Boring." I groaned.

"That's too bad." He said sympathetically. "Maybe our date tonight will put a few thoughts in your mind, eh?"

"Hopefully. I'm dying over here." I closed up the conversation of my boring day at work, leaving out the part about his co-worker. "Where are we going exactly?"

Edward chuckled. "I'll be picking you up at seven. And it's a surprise."

"Can't you just tell me?" I begged. Surprises were one of my biggest pet peeves. I hated not knowing what was going on.

"All I can say is that you're going to like it." He paused. "No, wait. You're going to love it. I promise you will."

I sighed. "What should I wear?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I don't know what girls call it… um… dressy-casual? Casual-dressy?"

I laughed at him. "Men these days."

"Very funny." He joked. "See you at seven."

We said our goodbyes right and I pulled into an empty parking space. I grabbed my stuff and ran up to my room, kicking the front door behind me.

"Casual dressy." I muttered to myself and laughed because I didn't even know what girls are calling it these days.

I didn't spend too much time making myself look pretty. I wore a simply short sleeved red dress that fell only a little bit above my knees. The shoulders ruffled a bit, and the material was a soft and comfortable. I left my hair in it's natural wavy state, wiped on a bit of lip gloss, and yanked on a pair of black flats just as I heard a small knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called, shoving my heel into the shoe, stumbling before I regained my posture and opened the door.

Edward was home and dressed by the time I had walked out of the shower. He looked as amazing as ever. He wore a black button down shirt that popped against his pale skin.

"You look great." He complimented, kissing me on the cheek.

"You too." I returned the gesture and reached for his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Excited much?" He asked, closing the door behind me. We walked slowly down the hall, swinging our arms back and forth lightly.

"Yes, actually. Very excited, and anxious." I admitted. "I really want to know where you're taking me."

Edward shook his head, and squeezed my hand tightly. When we got to his car, he held the door open for me like the gentleman he was, and walked to the other side, buckling himself in the drivers seat.

"Why do I have to ride shotgun?"

He chuckled, pulling out of the parking space. "Because you still don't know where we're going, isn't that right?"

I made a face. "One of these days I'm going to drive you around."

He glanced over at me and winked. "Maybe someday. But not today."

We drove around for what seemed like forever. It may have been my anxious state, or maybe that we were caught in bumper-to-bumper traffic - or maybe both - but when we finally arrived I quickly unbuckled my seat beat and hopped out of the car.

Edward met me in front of the car and reached for my hand again.

It was hard to tell where we were at first, but it soon became obvious as we walked inside. The room was colored with different shades of gold, deep reds, purples, and pinks. The smell of Indian food floated through the room.

"I have a reservation under Cullen." Edward told the woman, who led us to the back of the restaurant. I was surprised to find that our table was on the ground, and there were comfortable pillows for us to sit at.

"This is so cool." I said, almost to myself, as I sat down, careful not to let my dress reveal too much.

"And it's not even the best part." Edward said, reaching into his pocket and handing me a white envelope.

"There's _more_?"

I was beginning to wonder how much he had spent. Hopefully not too much - I made a mental note to myself to pick the cheapest thing on the menu.

Aaron watched, excitement building in his green eyes, as I carefully ripped open the envelope with the bottom of my thumb. I pulled out two glossy pieces of paper. I flipped them over and nearly gasped when I read:

_William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, January 3__rd__, 2011_

"You did not buy these for me…."

"No, I didn't." He said seriously. "My friend at work was planning on going with his friend or something, but they got sick, so he gave them to me. I figured you would love to go."

"Oh, Edward, wow. This is just… amazing. That was so…" I thought for a word. "sweet of you. And incredibly thoughtful. I don't even know what to say…Thank you so much!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

Shortly after that, our waitress arrived, wanting to know our drink orders. Edward ordered wine, while I asked for a glass of water.

"Oh." I said softly. "Maybe he said something else."

Edward asked for the check, which I didn't so much as glance at, and we walked back to the car.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course I am!" I told him, enthusiastically.

We drove for about twenty minutes until we finally got to the theater. Tons of other cars were parked, and people filled the street. Police officers guided the traffic as cars pulled in and out the parking lot.

Edward was about to a cash to the officer as we paid for parking, but I quickly threw five dollars over to him before he could spend even more on me.

"You know," Edward said when we were out of earshot from the cop, "I honestly don't mind buying you things."

"I know. It makes me feel… bad." I admitted.

"How?"

I sighed. "Because if you get me all these things, I don't know how, or what, I can give back to you. And, it's just something that always irritated me. I hate feeling like I'm dependent on other people."

"Women." He chuckled.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt, "we're going to be late for the show if we don't hurry up."

Not wanting to miss a moment of my favorite play in the world, I eagerly jumped out of the car.

I immediately gasped when we walked in.

The theater was beautiful. The stage was huge, and had heavy, scarlet red curtains draping from the arched ceiling. White pillars stood at all four corners, and the sound of heels clinked on the reflective hardwood floor.

My eyes searched the room as we walked up the staircase to our seats, which had a fairly good view of the stage. I still couldn't seem to take in the marvelous beauty of everything, even after minutes of being within it.

I traced my finger along the velvet, fabric seats and secretly looked up at Aaron through my long, dark hair. He was reading the program sheet that had been handed out to us when he walked in. His brows scrunched together and his lips moved softly as he read.

"Edward?" I said softly, pushing my hair out of my face.

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

I opened my mouth to say the words that had been on my mind for weeks. The words that had been on the tip on my tongue since the moment I met him. And just as I was about to speak, the lights dimmed and the curtains opened.

For the next two hours, I watched in awe as my favorite script was brought to life on stage. And, like every time, at the end of play, I was tears as Juliet killed herself after she found her husband lying dead.

That must have been horrible for her. I could only imagine the pain that must have shot through her heart. If it had been Edward who I had found dead… that would be torture. Like my own personal hell.

When the play was over, we slowly stood up, my eyes blinded by the new bright light. I blinked a few times, waiting for them to adjust. Edward laughed at me, and put his arm around my waist.

"You're so silly."

I couldn't help but blush.

We walked back to the car in silence, his arm still clutched onto my waist. I could see my breath in the air. It was horrible; I hated the cold.

"So, what were you going to say before the show started?"

I looked up at him from the corner of my eye. "Huh?"

"You were going to say something." He told me, curiously. Then leaned in closer, not taking his eyes off of the road. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh. I was just going to say that I love you."

Edward chuckled. "I love you too."

Neither of us said anything. Not wanting it to be too awkward, I turned on the radio, humming softly to the Taylor Swift song.

"I didn't know you listened to her."

"Alice listens to her…" I said, smiling. "Some of her songs are pretty good."

"She was just in concert here a few months ago. In July, I think? Maybe it was June. I'm not sure."

I nodded and went back to humming.

When we finally reached my apartment, I sat in my seat, not wanting to move. He looked over at me and smiled. As I opened my car door to leave, he put his hand on my leg. I turned over and looked at him.

"Wait."

"What's going on?"

His green eye looked nervous. But, he took a deep breath, and, looking me straight in the eye, confidently said the word that sent shivers down my spine: "I love you."

"I love you too."

His arm reached over me and slammed the door shut. With his grin spreading wider across his beautiful face, he leaned over and pulled me into a passion filled, sexy, and steamy kiss that put a flawless ending to my perfect, fairytale like night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey. Midterms are starting to get to me… but I've been DYING to write this chapter. I came up with the idea, so, I'm gonna say 'screw you' to studying and get some writing done. Thank God. Thanks to anyone who reviewed.**

**And.. I'm gonna have a poll: when do you think Bella should tell Edward about the 'you know what'? Let me know!**

_December 13, 2011_

Tonight was going to be a chaotic night.

It was the night of the school play that the drama had been on. And, as an English teacher, though not required to go, I felt obligated to. The play was over A Midsummer's Night Dream, Shakespeare, and I offered any of my students who came tonight extra credit points on their midterms.

Here's hoping that they show up.

I changed into a simple black dress when I got home, changed shoes, fixed myself up a bit, then drove straight back to the school. I had signed up to help get things put all together before the show started.

Edward was going to meet me there, as was the rest of his family - or, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper at least. And, Alice, of course, had offered to come and help, as was Rosalie. I didn't have a problem with it, and neither did the drama club, so, they were coming early as well.

Rosalie was already there when I pulled up to the school. She was wearing tight, dark denim skinny jeans, gray boots, and a big, thick winter coat. Her long, shiny, golden hair fell down her back. I sighed, secretly envying her beauty, and walked over to her.

"They wouldn't let me in the school without you here." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well hello to you, too."

She sighed. "Sorry. It's just freezing in here. Can we go inside?"

I pulled out my teacher I.D. and got us both into the school. We walked down the hallway and into the auditorium. It was nothing big; the stage was average sized and it seated about fifty, maybe one hundred at the most. But, man, was it packed.

Kids ran up and down the aisles. Some were in costume, some had half of their makeup done. Others were rehearsing lines in the corner. The lights on the stage were flickering on an off constantly.

"Geez…" Rosalie said underneath her breath.

I turned to her. "Welcome to High School."

We were both assigned a job on the stage; helping bring in the first set, and get all the props, and other things that were needed on the stage good and ready. I wasn't expecting the sets to be nearly that heavy, they looked fairly light, actually. That was for sure an understatement. My fingers were red, and my back ached after leaning down and picking the heavy sets up and down.

After only the first one was moved, I went over to the side and took a break. I put my hand on my back and sighed, closing my eyes. I hope that hadn't done anything to the baby.

Rosalie, who was standing at center stage, walked over to me.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up at her. "Oh, yes! Of course."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You look a little worn out."

I nodded. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't know how. I knew that she would be happy for me, but, at the same time, it would break her heart. She would put on a happy face, but it would hurt her.

She would find out soon enough.

It seemed almost as hard as telling Edward.

How in the world would I break the news to him? Bring it up casually? Or do something really cute and sweet? Oh, God. Thinking about telling him made me nervous. Really nervous. I've never really been good at telling people things. I wanted him to be the first to know, but, of course, Alice had to ruin that.

"Come on. We've got work to do." I walked back towards the stage and started moving stuff around where I was directed to put it.

There was still a lot to do with so little time.

Luckily, extra help came. Including Alice. She came about half an hour after Rosalie and I had showed up. Apparently she got "caught at the mall" because of "traffic". Let's just say that was more than likely not the case.

Nonetheless, things went by much faster once the few extra hands showed up. And, within an hour or so, everything was set up. The three of us all took our seats and watched as the actors and actresses rehearsed a few scenes before the rest of the audience came in.

"Do you guys want to go out for dinner after the show?" Alice, who was sitting in the middle whispered to the both of us.

"That sounds good."

"I'm fine with that." I voiced in. "I'm starved."

Alice gave me a wink when Rosalie wasn't looking. I guess she hadn't told her, and hopefully anybody yet, which was just the way that I wanted it. No need for the whole world to know before my own husband.

A few of my students walked in right as the drama crew went and hid backstage. I made a mental note of all of them who actually came. You never know, some of them would probably try and say that they were here for the extra points.

Emmett was the first of the guys to come in. He motioned for Alice and I to scoot over that he could sit next to Rosalie. He put his huge arm around her and smiled at the rest of us. Surprisingly, he hadn't made a comment about he play yet. He was probably waiting until afterwards.

Next was Jasper. Again, I had to move over so that he could sit next to his wife, which left an extra seat on my left for Edward to sit in. When he showed up, that is. There was only ten minutes until the show started. I hope that he isn't late.

I sent him a quick text, asking where he was, even though it was highly unlikely that he would answer, especially if he was stuck at work.

The clock ticked by.

Ten minutes went to seven, and seven went to five.

Then, there was only three minutes left. The auditorium was packed and I had been saving his seat forever now. Sooner or later, I was going to have to give it up. There were people standing in the back.

Finally, when there was only one minute left, the door opened and Edward came in. He was still wearing his white coat, but, he was here. I stood up and waved for him to come join us in our seat. He saw me and ran over.

"Sorry." Edward apologized, putting one hand on my hip and kissing me. "There was an emergency and -"

"Shh." I said, putting a finger on his lip, smiling. "The shows about to start."

He smiled and sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. We watched as they introduced the performance, and sat respectfully throughout the entire show. Edward recited a few of the lines in my ear, which shocked me. I never knew that he liked this play.

Everything went perfect.

Nobody had missed a line. The lights were perfect. You could barely see the stage crew running around in the dark to switch out sets.

They had done an amazing job.

Once the play was done, we all stood up and clapped for the children's hard work. Some people threw flowers at the leading roles. Their was cheering and whistling and clapping. It was a very happy moment.

Alice told Edward about our plan to go out for dinner as we all walked out. Apparently we were having Mexican food, as she had decided during the play. We all followed her car to the little restaurant we were going to.

"You guys did a good job." Edward said as we drove.

"I didn't really do that much." I admitted. "Just a few things with the sets and all that."

"Well, they mentioned you in the program."

"Wait, what?"

He nodded and, taking his hand off the steering wheel for a moment, handed me the small program. My mouth literally dropped when I saw that my name was written on it.

"Weird." I said, quietly.

The restaurant that Alice had picked was once that I didn't even know existed. It looked authentic, at least. We all met outside and walked in together. There was a sign that said to seat ourselves, so we all sat at the biggest table that they had.

A man came up to us with a pad and pen in hand, and said something that was completely inaudible to me. I looked around at everyone else, who had the same expression on their face.

"Is he speaking English?" I mouthed, turning my head to Edward.

He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Anybody speak Spanish?" I whispered loudly.

"I'll give it a go." Emmett said, clearing his throat loudly.

"Okay. Uh. We…" He said, motioned to everybody sitting at the table and nodded. "We? Okay? You got it? Good."

Oh dear God. Someone help us.

"Do not." He crossed his hands sharply, like an 'X'. "Speak." He pointed to his mouth. "Spanish… espanol?"

Emmett repeated all the motions quickly, repeating his words slowly, trying to get the poor man to understand what we were saying. What kind of restaurant doesn't have English speaking waiters? The menu was even in English!

"Oh, you don't speak English?" The man said out of no where. "Sorry about that. What would you like to drink?"

And, at that, we couldn't help but laugh.

**The part about the waiter is based on a true story. Expect… he couldn't speak English at all…and the food was cold. Oh well! Review? Let me know when you think she should break the news to Edward? In the meantime - back to studying for me. Fun…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey… I've had a bad day today, so, I'm surprised that I'm even writing. But, oh well. I've gotten A's on all of my exams so far. Which is good. (: Anyway… here's the next chapter. I'm not caught up yet, sorry. I'm really busy and stressed…**

_December 14, 2011_

"You're going to be fine, Bella." A voice echoed in the darkness. "Deep breaths. Everything is okay. I promise. You're doing great."

Everything flashed white, and suddenly I was staring up at Edward. He looked panic and worried. He was running beside me, alongside a few people in masks and white coats.

I looked down.

I was in white. The mattress was floppy. There were metal bars around me; almost like a cage. I looked at my arm and saw a plastic bracelet on my wrist and needles stuck into my arm.

"Where am I?" I asked. "What's going on?

Nobody answered me. They just kept on running.

"Edward! Answer me!"

Edward stopped running. He stood, dead in his tracks. I cranked my head to the side and watched as I was wheeled further and further away from him. I screamed for him to come back and help me. To get me out of here. I had no clue what was going on.

Then, the people in masks and white coats brought me into a room and lifted me off the bed and onto a cold, white table.

I looked up at the bright light and gasped.

A man, with a white mask over his mouth came into my view, blocking the light. He, though, had miraculously changed into white scrubs. He had a clear pair of vision protectors in front of his eyes.

He held up a sharp, scalpel and looked down at my suddenly bulging stomach.

"This will only just a bit."

"NO!" I screamed, sitting up in bed. Sweat was dripping down my the back of my neck. I breathed heavily, running my fingers through my tangled hair.

Edward immediately sat up, shocked.

"What, what, what?" He shot up, looking around the room. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's…" I sighed. "Nothing… nothing… just a bad dream…"

Had that really only been a dream? It seemed too vivid, and all too real to be my silly imagination.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. You nearly gave me a heart attack, sweetheart." Edward leaned over and put his hand on my head. It felt cold. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, Edward. Well, now, at least." I pushed the blankets off of my legs.

"You sure? I think that you have a -"

"I don't have a fever." I snapped at him, probably a bit too harshly. "Sorry just…just go back to bed. I'm fine."

Edward said something underneath his breath and turned to his side. Obviously he had listened to me and, eventually, drifted back off to sleep. I did feel a little bad for going off at him. I don't really know what got over me; probably stupid hormones.

I sighed and crept out of bed.

After that dream, there was no way that I was going back to bed now.

I poured myself a big glass of ice, cold water and cuddled up on the couch. Even though I was still out of my stuffy bedroom, I still felt warm. I pulled the window open and embraced the cold air as it whipped my hair and cooled my skin.

There was nothing but really old shows on the television, but it was better than sitting in silence. Eventually, I too fell asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep. I was aware of the light sound of the T.V. and the quiet blow of the wind outside. The chill on my skin.

But, I was asleep.

And that's all that I could ask for.

**Not long… I know. I'm just freaking out about my midterms tomorrow. I have all my hard tests and I'm nervous and stressed…. Ugh. Sorry! :/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jesus. Relax people. She's going to tell him. No need to go all physco on me. If you think it's that annoying, then stop reading…. Ha, anyway…. I passed all my midterms, so it's all good! I wrote this chapter based off of how I feel right now - HUNGRY. (:**

_December 15, 2011_

Again, those dreams had been haunting me.

Just like the one from last night, I woke up, sitting straight up in bed and screaming. My hair was stuck to my face, my eyes felt watery, and my pillow wet with sweat and tears.

Edward woke at the sound of my screaming. He put his arm around me and comforted me. I knew it was stupid to cry so harshly over something as silly as a dream. It was irrational; but, I did anyway. I couldn't stop myself.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He whispered.

"No, no." I said, wiping my eyes. "It's fine."

"Do you need anything?"

I bit my lip. Honestly, a glass of water sounded good. And so did some food. Something big, and filling. Like a burger. Did we have the stuff to make one? I sure hope we do.

"Actually…"

Edward kissed me on the cheek. "What would you like, sweetheart?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?" I asked, and paused for a brief second. "I'm also kind of hungry. Just a little."

He chuckled. "What would you like?"

He would think I was psychotic if it told him that I wanted burger. No way in hell was he going to stand outside in the freezing cold and hover over the grill. And there was also no possibility of him running out at God knows how early just to get me something to eat.

Oh well.

I made up a quick lie, saying that I wanted Poptarts, toasted, though. He nodded and got up out of bed to get what I had asked for.

What would I do without him?

I laid back in bed and closed my eyes. The lights were still on, but I didn't care. I could hear Edward flipping on the light switches, and the light pound of his feet as he padded down the stairs. The clinging on the glass cups, and the sound of running water.

I could hear him unwrapping the Poptarts and popping them into the toaster.

The things you could hear when everything else was quiet; it's amazing.

Edward returned soon. I was actually beginning to drift off into sleep, so it was probably the best thing. I really was exhausted.

I sat cross legged on the bed and took a bite from the hot, Poptart.

"Thanks again, babe."

He smiled, and stretched his arms out, looking around the room sleepily.

"You can go back to sleep." I whispered, breaking off a piece and plopping it into my mouth. It tasted so good.

Edward just shook his head.

Then, he looked at me and turned his head to the side slightly. He traced his finger along the outline of jaw, around my lips, and caressed my cheek with one hand. I closed my eyes and rested my head into his hand.

He brushed his hands up and down my arms, and intertwined our hands.

"What are you doing?"

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then stopped, pausing briefly. "No, it's nothing." Edward smiled. "Just hurry up and eat so you can get back to bed. You have work tomorrow."

Oh, yeah. I did. It was a half day, though. The kids would be taking their midterms all day, and, lucky me got to grade them. Fun. After that, it would be time to start getting ready for out trip. I was beyond excited about that.

"Don't remind me." I said, shoving the last bit of Poptart into my mouth and chugging down my water. Which I probably shouldn't have done. Every time I do that, I have to use the bathroom almost immediately afterwards.

I sighed and ran into the bathroom really quickly. After I was done, I turned off the light in the bathroom, and in our bedroom as I walked by the switch. I then snuggled into bed, pulling the blankets closer.

"Goodnight, Edward." I whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight, Bella."

**Short chapter… I know. I'm tired and hungry! This weekend will be an eventful weekend for this story! Make sure you keep reading. (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So, it's Winter Break. Yes! I'm so excited. And I'm really in the mood to write right now… so, you guys are getting two new chapters! This one will be short because I'm, like, really excited to write the one for the next two chapters. And if you review, I'll give you a sneak peak for tomorrow! It's gonna be a good chapter. Well, I think, at least. Oh! There's this band that I heard and I really think you should check them out. They made and paid for this album by themselves. Their called The Cab, and the almost is Symphony Soldier. (Go listen to "Bad", I love it). ****(:**

_December 16, 2011_

Today was the last day of work for two weeks.

It really was an amazing feeling. Other than the fact that I would have to stay after all the kids left to grade stacks of papers, I was, surprisingly ok with it. Majority of the tests were scantron anyway, and the rest was a short response.

After I got home, I dropped all my bags on the floor and smiled.

Was it really Christmas already?

Even though Edward and I had put up the tree and Christmas music was blaring on the radio everyday (to the point where it was beginning to annoy my poor husband), it didn't feel like the holidays.

I didn't have that 'holiday feeling' like I did every year. Maybe it was because my parents weren't here. This was the first Christmas I had spent without them.

Speaking of my parents, it would probably be good to call my mom and see if we could make arrangements while we were down in Orlando. We were leaving on Monday. God, where had the time gone?

I grabbed the phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Bella? Hi!" My mom called out on the first ring.

That was so like my crazy mom.

"Hey mom." I said.

"How are you?" She asked. "Did you get out for work today? Winter break?"

This was the typical routine. She, as usual, flooded me with a downpour of questions. Most of them were pointless; how was Edward? Good, mom. What about Charlie? Good, mom. Do you like work? Yes, mom. Are you going to move to Jacksonville anytime soon? No, mom.

"I was actually calling to ask about Monday."

"Oh! Oh, yes… you guys are coming down to Orlando on Monday." She took a deep breath. "I think I'll be able to come down. I don't know about Phil… let me ask."

"PHIL!" My mom yelled right into the receiver, literally bursting my eardrum. Obviously he had answered her. "DO YOU HAVE A GAME ON MONDAY?" Silence. "OH OKAY, HONEY. I'M TALKING TO BELLA. HER AND EDWARD ARE COMING DOWN ON MONDAY." Another silence. "OKAY. I'LL TELL HER."

God. That was loud.

"He has a game" She sighed. "But, I can come down!"

"That's great, mom."

We talked for the next few minutes about our arrangements. Edward and I would go to Orlando and check into the hotel. We would go to a park, probably a park that wouldn't take that long, so, one of the smaller ones. And that night my mom would drive in and we would all go out to dinner, because she doesn't like rides that often. She reminded me to tell Edward about our plan, and said that she would see me on Monday.

I hung up and walked up the stairs, opening our closet and pulling out the suitcase. Not that I was packing anything yet, but, it would still be good to get it out. I pushed it in the corner and changed into my pajamas, then walked downstairs to start making dinner: burgers.

For some reason, I was still craving them.

I didn't mind waiting outside in the cold to cook. I heated it up and hurried back inside, getting the meat ready. I cooked it until it was good, then turned off the grill and came back into the house with the plate of meat.

As hungry as I was, I impatiently waited for Edward to get home before I ate.

Luckily, he walked through the doors soon after everything was all ready to go. He walked over and kissed me lightly before shrugging off of his coat and taking a seat across from me.

I put a burger on my plate, put my condiments on it and started eating.

"Are you excited?"

"For Monday?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Oh, of course!" I said, a bit too overly enthusiastic. I told him about the plan my mom and I had made up.

"That's fine with me." He said chuckling, and reached over to touch my hand. "Maybe tomorrow we could go out to get some stuff we might need for the trip?"

I nodded, agreeing with his plan.

The more that I thought about it, the more anxious I got.

This was going to be amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm back! I always tend to write better at night. I don't really know why, either. It's weird, because, like… my creativity level is always higher, the house is quiet. Either that or early morning. And I write a lot in my closet, too. Or in my computer room - where I write this very next chapter. (:**

**Well, that was a bit random… I just felt the urge to let you guys know that for some reason. Call me weird! Any who, here it is… the next chapter!**

_December 17, 2011_

"You guys are going shopping for your trip to Florida?" Alice repeated after me.

Why had I even mentioned that? That was for sure something that I should have kept to myself. Because once Alice hears that shopping is involved… there's no turning back.

Before I could respond, she quickly butted in. "Don't say anymore! I'll be at your house soon. Get Edward out of bed and ready to go. One hour, Bella!"

I groaned.

"Alice…"

She sighed. "It'll be so much easier if I help you."

As I said, there's no turning back.

So, I went up in our room and sat at the edge of the bed. Edward's arm was draped over the pillow, and the blankets were pulled up to the middle of his back. His eyes were closed, his hair was messy. He looked so cute when he was asleep; I didn't want to wake him up. But, if I didn't, Alice would have a temper tantrum.

I shook him lightly.

He didn't move.

I shook him again and he moaned in his sleep, turning over on his back, pulling the pillow with him. I laughed and laid in the empty space next to my husband. I put my arm around his chest and looked at him.

"Wakey, wakey, Edward."

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Good morning." He said, groggily as he sat up.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." I began. "But… Alice found out that we were going shopping today, and, well -"

"Say no more." He said, getting out of bed. "We better get a move on before she gets here."

I laughed. Nobody knew Alice Cullen better than we did.

We literally inhaled our breakfast, even though I ate a lot, I ate it quickly before we jumped in the shower and got dressed. My hair took a while to dry, so I brushed it, and pulled it up into a ponytail.

She would be here any minute by now, and if we weren't ready to jump in her car….

I grabbed my purse and Edward grabbed his wallet.

"Ready to go?" I asked, staring out the window as Alice's car pulled into the driveway.

"Yup. I've got money…jacket…" He looked and reached for my hand. "You."

My cheeks flushed bright red.

Alice honked the car horn outside, ruining the moment. Edward, still holding my hand, led me outside and into her car. I sat shotgun, making poor Edward sit in the back all by himself.

Now, Alice is quite an impatient person.

So, she often speeds to get to places, which is another reason why I hate driving with her. In her little, yellow Porsche she zooms past the speed limit, and somehow the cops never see her. I'm the daughter of the chief police, and yet, I've gotten a ticket before. So, how she's never been caught just completely blows my mind.

She went off on a list of things we would be looking for today: bathing suits, a new suitcase, five new outfits, new pajamas, umbrella's for when it rains…

"Whoa, whoa." I told her. "Slow down."

"What? If you're commenting on my driving again then -"

"No, no. Not that."

"Oh, then what's the problem?"

I sighed. "It's just a vacation. We don't need a whole new wardrobe!"

She sighed and went onto explain how every vacation was different, and, therefore, every vacation should have something new. It was going to be special for the two of us, so we should 'look our best'.

"Why does it matter what we wear, Alice?" Edward voiced in from the back. "I'm a guy. What fine the way I am. And I think that Bella is beautiful just the she is. So, why does it matter?"

"Shut up, Edward." She snapped. "Nobody asked you."

The three of us drove in silence until we reached the mall. We all hurried inside to escape the cold. And, from there, is where our journey began.

Alice started with Edward. We went to Macy's, Tommy Hilfiger, and some other stores that I didn't even know existed. She paid for everything, which made me feel even worse about coming out and shopping with her because we didn't even want the stuff.

And I wasn't even allowed to see the clothes she picked out.

She literally made me stand outside of the store and wait, with the excuse of, "it makes it so much better if you wait to see everything!".

Alice.

I love her to death, but I swear, sometimes I just want to wring her neck.

Then came my turn. She grabbed my arm and ran my through the mall, with Edward trailing shortly behind. Of course, she took me into all of the scarily expensive and designer stores, and picked out clothes I didn't even like.

Everything she made me get, yes, made me, was very low cut.

'It could be worse,' I reminded myself. 'It could be worse.'

"Where's Edward?" I asked as we walked out of White House Black Market, where Alice had gotten a dress for me. Not that I had any idea where I would wear it; it was Disney for God's sake. And it was the middle of December!

"Oh, he went to go check something out." She said, flicking her wrist. "He's meeting us up at the food court, because I'm sure that the two of you are hungry."

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Sorry…" She said, walking in front of me, leading me to the food court.

Sure enough, after Alice and I had gotten a table, and got food for the three of us, Edward came back. His hands were in his pockets, and he smiled as he joined us.

"Where did you go?" I asked, leaning over to kiss him.

Edward exchanged a quick glance with his sister.

"No where, love. Just looking at something for Esme."

I nodded and twirled some noodles onto my fork. "So are we done shopping for today, Alice? Are we free to go - I mean, can we go home?"

Edward chuckled, while Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's see." She looked down at all the bags and counted underneath her breath. "I think that we should be good to go."

Thank the Lord.

The ride home was, surprisingly, silent. I looked back at Edward ever so often. He was looking out the window practically the time with his hands in his pocket.

Was he hiding something?

Secrets, secrets, secrets.

I guess we _both_ had something to hide now.

**Yes! I'm finally caught up! So happy. Review, review, review! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I've been DYING to write this all weekend. I think that I'm getting sick, actually (sore throat), so I'm going to write this and probably go off to bed! Those of you who reviewed got a sneak peek… so you maybe, possibly know what's going to happen. Hehe. (:**

_December 18, 2011_

I grabbed the new suitcase that Alice had bought yesterday and threw it on the bed.

"Ready to get started?"

Edward sat on the center of the bed, yanking all of the clothes out of the bags from yesterday. And let me tell you, there were a lot. Aeropostale, Abercrombie, Hollister, Forever 21, Victoria's Secret… it was like an endless amount of clothes.

"Will Alice not be mad when she finds out I saw all your outfits?"

I smiled. "What she doesn't know won't kill her."

He nodded and handed me a few pairs of jeans and some shorts; for him obviously. They would have been way too big for me. Not that Edward was anywhere near close to being even the slightest fit chubby, they would still be too big on me.

I folded them up neatly and placed them at the bottom.

"What's next?"

Oh, the joys of packing. Double checking to make sure that you brought even, which we for sure did. Triple checking to make sure that you packed makeup, and deodorant, or perfume and lotion. Toothbrushes? What about toothpaste?

That and unpacking were probably the worst parts about going on vacation.

Not that I was complaining in the least. I was beyond thrilled for this trip. Just the fact that we were leaving tomorrow morning made me… just not really sane.

I was in a great mood today. I woke up happy, and would more than likely go to bed happy as well. Which was always the best thing. Going to bed unhappy is just a day wasted. I always try and make an effort to smile before going to sleep.

We finished with all of Edward's stuff quickly. It hadn't taken that long. We had started at six, after I had ordered pizza for us to eat tonight, and it was only now just ten after six. So, there was about another ten minutes before the food came.

Edward handed me some dark washed, skinny jeans and some skirts. I shuddered at the thought of wearing a skirt in December, but, put it in the suitcase without another though about it. There were all of the low cut shirts she had gotten, a couple of tank tops, some boots… overall, just a lot of stuff.

Even then, it didn't take long. Just as Edward zipped it up and put it back in the corner of the room, the doorbell rang. I grabbed some cash and ran downstairs. I paid for the pizza and brought it in.

The smell of cheese wafted into the room, making my appetite immediately come back. I grabbed two plates, and filled two cups with water before calling Edward downstairs.

I took my seat and grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bite.

He joined me quickly.

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow." Edward said.

I swallowed my pizza and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "I know! It's crazy. But I can't wait. It's going to be amazing."

Edward nodded took a sip of his water.

"What time did you want to go to bed?"

I thought for a moment and looked over at the clock. It wasn't really that late at the moment. "Maybe about eight? I don't want to be tired tomorrow."

"Okay. That sounds good."

After dinner, we cleaned up the kitchen together, even though there honestly wasn't much to clean in the first place, and watched an episode of Criminal Minds on the couch to kill time for a little bit. Normally, I fell asleep while we watched television. Not that I didn't like the shows, but it was dark, and quiet, and I was comfortable.

Not today, though.

Today I wasn't really focused on the show.

With everything that was going on tomorrow… it was impossible. Falling asleep tonight would be a miracle.

Once the episode was over, Edward pressed the 'off' button the remote. I got up from my spot on his lap and walked out of the room, stretching my arms, with my husband walking shortly behind me.

Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, Edward called my name.

"Bella." Edward said, grabbing my hand from the railing of the staircase, stopping me as I was about to walk up to our room and into bed.

"Yes?"

He smiled at me, pulling me so off the steps so I was standing right in front of them. He then reached into the pocket of his black jacket and held out a little box.

"It's not for Christmas." He explained as I pulled off the blue bow on the top. "It's… well, it's just because I love you. I thought you'd like it."

I pulled the lid off of the box and gasped when I saw what was inside. The necklace was shining, with little sapphires dancing into the embedded designs. It was in the shape of a heart and literally sparkled when the light hit it.

"Oh, Edward…" I whispered, looking up at him and taking the necklace off. He gently grabbed it from me and hooked it on my neck. I turned and looked in the mirror, smiling. Even though I was in something much too casual for it (sweatpants and a plain, white shirt), it was beautiful.

"You like it?" He asked, standing behind me, placing his hands on my waist.

"Of course!" I said, smiling, and staring into my reflection.

The moment was so perfect. More perfect than any other.

"I have something for you too."

"Really?"

I spun around so that I was facing him. My heart was racing in my chest. I could hear it echoing throughout my entire body. I grabbed both of his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Yes." I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes for a brief second.

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

**THE END! Well, the end of this chapter. You hate me now, don't you? Everyone hates cliff hangers! (: **

**Review, review, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I got a lot of response on the last chapter! Well… more than the other ones!**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed: NeverEndingImagination1210, wackynicolecsu, amandamarie33, edwardsgirly4eva**, **A is for Angel, and about two or three anonymous reviewers! **

**Sorry this took so long - it was a lot to write! **

**Okay, so the continuation from last night… it sounds very dramatic. But I was listening to this song called "Long Live" and it really inspired that moment, and that chapter for me. I just got into the 'zone' when I heard the song play on iTunes…. It's a very powerful song. Go look it up! **

**Anyway… on with the chapter you guys have been waiting for! (:**

_December 18, 2011_

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

He stared at me.

I widened my eyes waiting for his response.

"Did you hear me?"

He continued to stare at me for a moment longer, then blinked, as if snapping out of his trance. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. He shook his head, closing his eyes.

Uh, oh.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I thought that you'd be happy…"

"Happy?" He repeated after me.

I nodded slowly, a sudden feeling of worry creeping into my mind. This did not look like it was going to turn out well. At all. I swallowed a breath full of air.

"That… that's an understatement." Edward said, a smile playing across his lips. "I'm beyond happy. I'm ecstatic. And in complete… shock!"

I smiled too.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me close to him. I held him tightly, my hands gripping onto his back. It was hard to breath with him holding me to close to him - so close that I could hear the erratic beat of his heart - but I didn't care.

I didn't care at all.

This moment was one that we would never get back. And, just for that, I'll treasure it forever and always. Everything about the past five minutes or so was a memory that would stay in the back of my mind for as long as I will live.

And in this moment, I knew that Edward would be here with me for the rest of my life. Something about his reaction, and the smile on his face suddenly made me realized that we were in this together; no matter how hard it gets.

We're in it together.

_December 19, 2011_

'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby just say yes…'

What the hell? Since when was that my alarm clock?

Probably on behalf of Alice.

I sat up in bed and looked around. The music was still playing, still blaring throughout the room. I was too lazy to turn it off, and Edward would never wake up if I did turn it off.

I turned over to him and shook his shoulder a few times.

"Edward, wake up."

No response.

"Edward…" I draped my arm over than him, and rested my head on his neck. "Wake up!"

He eventually opened his eyes and looked up at me, he smiled and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Time to start getting ready." I told him, leaving over to turn the alarm clock off. It wasn't a bad song but I wasn't in the mood to listen to music blasting - and at this time in the morning, neither were in the neighbors.

He laughed and stretched his arms in the air, yawning.

"Well, I guess we better get going. We wouldn't want to keep our ride waiting."

Call us crazy, but it only just a little past midnight. Our ride was coming to pick us up in the next hour or so, and it takes three hours to get to Seattle from Forks. From there, our plane leaves at 4:30, so we have half an hour at the airport to check in, go through security, and get on the plane.

We had talked about driving up to Seattle yesterday and staying in a hotel, but, that was obviously impossible because the transportation was included in the trip.

The next hour or so was beyond chaotic. Though all the stuff was packed, we still double checked to make sure that everything was in there. We also had to pack a bag for on the plane. I put a few books, a water bottle, and my iPod in a bag, while Edward put in his camera, and Nook that his parents had gotten him for his birthday a few months ago.

On top of that, we had to take a shower, get dressed. We also ate a big breakfast, because the plane ride was going to be pretty long; about nine hours or so.

Edward pulled all of the suitcases down the stairs, and we waited at the front door for the car to come and pick us up.

"You excited?"

"Very." I said, smiling, and nodding my head up and down.

He put both of his hands on my stomach, and looked down at the very tiny bump. It was hardly even noticeable right now, but, it was there. I looked down at my stomach and folded my hands on top of his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, leaning my head against his chest and smiling into his jacket. It was a happy moment, a sweet moment. One of the many that I would surely never forget.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until a car honked outside.

I looked up at Edward and smiled, standing on my tiptoes.

"Ready?"

"Of course." He said, picking up our suitcases and holding the door open for me. "Our ride awaits us."

I turned back after Edward closed the door, and reached for his hand. We both walked to the car together, and I nearly gasped.

A limo?

No joke. There was a freaking limousine parked in front of my driveway. There was a man standing by it in a tux with a cute little hat on his head. He walked up to us.

"I assume your… Edward and Bella?"

We both nodded.

Without another word, he took the luggage from Edward's hand and motioned for us to follow. He opened the door to the backseat for us and brought our bags to the trunk.

"This is nice." I said quietly, looking around at the leather seats, water bottles, and everything else that was included in the car. It looked comfortable (well, for a car, at least) and luxurious,.

Edward pulled the door shut and sat down.

I yawned and took a seat next to him.

Honestly, for practically the entire ride there, I slept. It was a three hour car ride, and it was one in the morning. There was no way that I would have been able to stay awake through it. I put my head on Edward's lap.

I don't really remember anything after that.

The only thing I remember is closing my eyes, and drifting off, and then my husband's sweet voice waking me up later.

Now it was opposite from earlier. He was the one who has having to get me up. I was still out of it as we rushed through the airport. My eyelids were heavy, and I felt sleepy, but I was aware of everything that was going on.

It was a weird feeling.

Our flight was actually delayed, so we went over to Starbucks, which, shockingly enough, wasn't packed tight. I got a huge cup so I would stay awake, and got one of my favorite drinks: white chocolate mocha. Or latte. Whatever it was. All I knew was that it was full of caffeine and sugar.

We waited in the boarding room while we waited for our plane arrive.

"So, are you excited to see your mom?"

"Yes." I said, honestly. "It's been a while since I've seen her… maybe like last year." I sighed. "She just lives so far away."

"I know." Edward squeezed my hand. "Are you going to tell her about…" He paused for a moment, biting his lip. "The baby?"

My cheeks flushed bright pink.

"I don't know… should we?"

Notice how I say we. I'm not telling her by myself. He's going to be there if we do end up telling her today.

"I think you should." He voiced in. "I mean, it's all the better to tell her in person."

I took a sip of my drink and nodded.

It was too early to be talking about stuff like this. I can't function at the time. It's hard enough getting up this early every day for working, but literally being somewhere this early was horrible.

At least it would all be worth it in the end.

Suddenly, a voice came on over the intercom announcing that it was time to board.

We both grabbed our carry on bags and waited in the line to get our tickets checked so that we could get on the plane. It was a fairly long line, but nothing terrible. The woman at the desk smiled at the both of us, particularly Edward, and let us onboard.

And that was when I started getting nervous.

I had never really been on a plane before.

My stomach felt uneasy as we took our seats in first class. We weren't even taking off yet, but I closed my eyes and gripped onto the seat.

Edward hadn't noticed that I was feeling, and more than likely looking, uneasy until he looked over at me. And at that point, the plane was starting to move. The seatbelt sign was flashing above my head.

"Bella are you okay?"

My eyes flickered over to him, then squeezed shut again. "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine… I'm just… I'm just a bit… nauseous."

"Just close your eyes." He grabbed my hand for the third time today. "It'll be okay, I'm right here. I promise."

That made feel better. A little. I held onto his hand insanely tightly. In fact, I was probably cutting off the circulation, but at the point of time, I didn't care.

If I could barely handle this, then I shuddered at how bad it would be on some of the bigger roller coasters at the park.

Taking off was the worst part.

After that, I thought that my nausea would wear off. But, it didn't. I leaned my knees against the window, and kept my eyes close, taking deep breaths.

Right now was not the time nor the place to get morning sickness.

Not at all.

Just nine hours left. Nine hours to endure.

Nine hours of pure hell.

I groaned and looked over at Edward, who was rubbing my back.

"You okay?"

"Not really." I complained.

"I know, love." He said, quietly. "Just try not to think about -"

Uh oh. The familiar feeling when I locked myself in the bathroom for an hour not too long ago was coming back to me. Slowly, but it was there.

"Excuse me… for a minute." I mumbled under my breath, and got up from my seat. I walked as fast as I could to the small, cramped bathroom. It was literally the size of my shower smelt horrible.

I closed the door, and fell onto my knees, my hand over my mouth.

We'll leave the rest to your imagination.

I don't know how long I was in there, probably a while. I felt sick to my stomach, and every time the plane jolted, it came back, even worse than before.

But, after it had passed, I stood up and sighed. Staring in the mirror, I noted how pale I looked. I splashed some water on my face, trying to wake myself up, and bring some color back to my skin.

I did the best that I could and walked back to my seat.

Edward was patiently waiting for me. He stood up, letting me back into my seat, and handed me a piece of gum.

"No… I really don't -"

He unwrapped the paper and put it in my mouth.

I rolled my eyes, laughing, and chewed it. I'll have to admit that the strong, minty taste really did overtake the revolting taste that was in my mouth.

The rest of the plane ride was, thankfully, uneventful. I fell asleep a few times, as did Edward. I read some of my book, but then decided against it because I was prone to feeling nauseous when I read in a car, let alone a plane.

And, after a long, nine hours, we landed in sunny Florida.

We got our bags, and then got a ride to the hotel. Well, rented a car. It didn't take that long. Or, that long compared to the plane ride. On the way there, Edward pulled out his camera.

I was staring out the window, when he tapped on my shoulder.

At first, I thought he was taking a picture, but, no. The red light was flashing, which meant that he was recording.

"Say 'hi' Bella."

"Hi."

He laughed. "Can you see the sign up there? The one that says Disney?"

I leaned over and saw the big purple arch with the Disney characters on all of them. It was big and bright, and extremely hard to miss.

"How could you not?"

"We're almost there."

"Edward… why are you driving and recording?" I asked. He shrugged. "Here, give me the camera. We don't want to be the ones who had a car crash right in front of Disney World."

I took it from him. The view on the camera was just as clear as it looked without looking at the little screen.

"Yes, we are almost there." I continued his conversation from earlier.

"Let's countdown."

I laughed, but agreed with him.

"Okay." He looked over at the camera and held up five fingers:

"Five." He said.

"Four." I continued.

"Three."

"Two."

"…. One!" We both said together and cheered. "We made it! Thirteen hours later, have finally made it to our destination."

From then on, it went by pretty fast. The drive to the hotel was only about five minutes. Checking in wasn't that long either. Edward carried our bags up the room, and put them on the floor. I collapsed on the bed.

"God, I'm tired."

Edward lay next to me, not saying anything. I cuddled up next to him and closed my eyes. It was nice to be in a big, comfortable bed and not a lousy airplane chair - even if it was first class.

We both dozed off for a little bit, which was probably good for the both of us. It wasn't that long of a nap, maybe an hour or too, but it was enough to get me back to normal.

Then it was time for the park.

Edward grabbed his wallet, and I grabbed my purse. We both walked down to the bus stop where they had buses to all of the parks.

We were going to Epcot.

The bus came within ten minutes, and we both sat next to each other on the crowded bus. It was amazing how we got a seat, seeing as how packed it was. I guess it _was_ Christmas time.

I took our tickets out of my purse when we got off. We both walked up to the ticket booth, and once we were both in park, we got a map and tried deciding where to go next.

"We could go look at all the countries…" I suggested. They had a section dedicated to different countries, which had lots of food and cultural stuff."

"Test Track?" Edward added in. Of course he suggested all of the rides.

"We can go see how long the line is."

We both walked over, and after seeing the line was an hour, decided against it. There was a little thing called fast passes that they had, though. You put your park ticket in and got a pass to get right on the ride later.

Edward did that, while I thought about where to get a quick snack.

A snack, not a meal. We were eating somewhere with my mom later. Speaking of my mom, it would probably be good to text her.

I texted her that we were in the park now, and that she should call me or text me back later so that we know where to go.

She texted back almost immediately, which didn't surprise me, saying that she would meet us in the park later.

I told Edward that she was coming later.

"Maybe we could go around all the countries when she gets here."

That seemed like the best plan.

But, in the hours to kill, we did a lot of stuff.

There weren't as many rides as the other parks, but we did all of them, besides Test Track, which we would have to do later. There were a bunch of things where you could try out a bunch of experiments that they had set up.

They also had a cute little Kim Possible game which we tired out. You had to go around to a bunch of different places and "activate" a lot of little things so you could "save the world".

It was cute.

Before we knew it, it was time to go on Test Track. Edward was obviously excited, as much as he tried to hide it, it was obviously written all over his face.

Yes, I was nervous.

But I tried to hide it. Seeing as how Edward hadn't noticed, I think I was doing a fairly good job. For not, at least.

We literally got right on the ride; which was a little car that seated six people. So, there were three people we didn't know sitting behind us. It was a bit awkward, but I ignored it.

It was actually a pretty good ride. It would speed up, then jolt to a stop. Went over some bumps, and even went outside and into the cold, wintry air. No hills, no sudden drops. Nothing to be scared about whatsoever. In fact, I was laughing practically the entire time.

"That was fun!" I said as we walked out.

"It was." Edward commented, smiling. "So, is your mom here yet?"

"Um…" I pulled out my phone from my purse and checked it. She was apparently now in the park; standing by the maps in front of the ticket booths. "Yes! C'mon, let's go."

I led him to where my mom was supposedly standing. And, sure enough, there she was.

"Mom!" I called out, waving.

She turned and ran over to us. She hugged me first, hugging me very tightly. She looked just as I had remembered her: short brown hair, and big, brown eyes. Not looking a day older than she had last year.

"Bella! I missed you so much, sweetheart!"

After she hugged me, she turned to Edward and hugged him as well, just as enthusiastically as she had when she had hugged me.

"I'm starved. Where are we eating?"

I pulled out my map and handed it to her, letting her decide. She looked through all the restaurants there were until she finally decided on Mexican food. Anything was fine with me. I was probably just as hungry as she was.

We 'walked to Mexico', which was really only a five minute walk from where we were standing. There was a big temple that we had to walk into, and once we did, it literally looked like we were outside. The ceiling looked like the night sky, even with stars included. The room was dimply lit and there were little vendors standing around.

There was even what was supposed to be a river, but was really a ride, right by the restaurant. We got one of the last tables they had, and sat down.

After our drinks came, I looked over at Edward and nodded.

Now was the time to tell her.

"Mom." I said, getting her attention. My voice was shaky. "There's something I… I mean, we need to tell you."

She looked up, raising one eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Edward's hand under the table.

"Well… this wasn't planned. And I just found out not too long ago but -"

My mom put her hands over her mouth, gasping.

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, mom." I told her, smiling, and looking up at Edward. "I am."

"Oh! Oh my God…." She threw her hands in the air. "I just can't believe it! It's just… I'm going to be a grandmother!"

My mom was insanely happy for the rest of the night. She ordered dessert for all three of us, and tried to order an extra for the baby, but I told her that the baby (and me) we're fine with just sharing one dessert.

And she couldn't stop talking about it. She kept saying how she was going to tell all her friends, and kept going on about names and decorating….

I wasn't going to stop her.

She was happy, and that's all that mattered.

I looked down at my belly and put my hand on top of it.

Come to think of it, I was pretty happy too.

**Longest chapter yet. I think. This was twelve pages on word and took hours. Review! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, my beautiful readers! Sorry that I didn't update last night. This weird thing came up on my computer and it wouldn't let me log onto my account… anyway, I'm back, and I'm writing… is it bad that I know all this stuff about Disney on the top of my head? Haha! Enjoy, and review. (:**

_December 20, 2011_

Today we were going to Hollywood Studios.

But, because it was a smaller park, we planned on sleeping in and getting some breakfast. We had considered going to the pool, but, then remembered that it was in the middle of December - probably not the best idea. Just because it was warmer here than in Forks didn't mean that it was hot.

I will admit that the bed was extremely comfortable. The blankets were thick, the pillows were fluffed up, and the mattress was soft as a feather. It literally felt like I was sleeping on a cloud.

Which is probably why I slept in so late, and Edward too.

When I finally did roll over and look at the clock, it was already ten. We had gotten back to the room a little before midnight, which meant that I had slept for… about nine or ten hours.

Geez.

I pulled the blankets off of my legs, and walked around the cold room, stretching my arms, back, and legs. I felt refreshed and ready to spend another day.

Wanting to get to the park before it got too crowded, I took out my clothes for the day, a sweater dress, tights, and boots, and jumped in the shower. I tried to hurry up, but the hot water simply couldn't be rushed.

I hated the shampoo and soap that were in hotel showers; they made my skin dry and knotted my hair. Thankfully, I had brought my own stuff from home; something that I knew wouldn't make my skin feel rough and mess up my long, thick, hair.

Eventually, I got out of the shower, and quickly got dressed to escape the cold draft that blew on my skin. Steam floated out of the bathroom, fogging up the mirror.

Edward, who apparently wasn't taking a shower, was already dressed and ready to go.

"Just give me five minutes." I told him.

Only after I had brushed my teeth, dried my hair, and swiped on a bit of chap stick was I ready to go. We both walked out of our room, down the elevator, and into the restaurant where they were serving breakfast.

And, trust me, I was hungry.

I ordered a hot cup of hot chocolate, only because it sounded much more pleasing than boring coffee, along with some pancakes and bacon. Though it was traditionally the other way around, Edward didn't order as much as me.

But, then again, there was nothing traditional about us. (Plus the fact that I was pregnant).

Once breakfast was done with, we paid, and headed towards the buses, where we would load onto the one that would take us to Hollywood Studios. There were a lot of shows that they had, plus a few rides.

Tomorrow and the day after that would be when we would go on the most rides. These two parks typically didn't have much to ride.

That didn't take the fun out of it, though.

We had to wait a little longer than yesterday; we had probably just missed the bus that had come. So, we stood at the bus stop for about twenty minutes until it finally came. It wasn't as crowded as the bus from yesterday was. Not that there weren't a lot of people, because there were, just not quite as much.

"Where are we, Bella?"

I turned around and saw that Edward had taken out his camera as we walked off of the bus and had started recording again.

I laughed and walked towards the camera, pointing to a sign that was near us.

"Hollywood Studios!" I announced, smiling. "At Disney."

"Of course, at Disney."

He didn't stop recording but, gripping it tightly in his hands, dropped it down to his side. He cupped the side of my face, bringing it up to his, and kissed me softly on the lips. I stared into his eyes for a moment, quickly pecked him on the lips once more, and grabbed his hand, bringing the camera up to it was filming the both of us.

I waved and looked over at Edward. He laughed and waved as well. I kissed him on the cheek, and looked back into the lens.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

We stopped recording, and continued on into the park. Again, like yesterday, the first thing that we did was grab a map and see if there was anything we wanted to do.

Edward wanted to ride Rockin' Roller Coaster, and Tower of Terror. He always wanted to see the Indiana Jones Stunt Show. I, on the other hand, thought that the American Idol show would be cute, as would The Little Mermaid show - that had always been one of my all time favorite Disney movies.

And, of course, the firework show at the end of the night: Fantasmic.

Fireworks have always been special to me. I love watching the lights explode in the night sky. It's always fascinated me in a way that's indescribable. It's just magical to me, and utterly enchanting.

We got fast passes for Rockin' Roller Coaster, but actually decided to wait in line for Tower of Terror. It was only a thirty minute wait, and we figured that it wouldn't get any better.

They had decorated the line to get in. Waiting outside, it was like a dead garden: an empty wishing well, dead plants, iron gates, and the soft sound of creepy music that got louder as you approached the doors. Inside, it looked like an old, empty, abandoned hotel. There were cobwebs, keys to rooms, couches…

We were then let into a small room with a bunch of other people.

"Ladies and gentleman…" A man said in a booming voice. "I do apologize, but your rooms are not yet available. You are, however, welcome to wait in the library while we prepare your rooms for you."

His voice faded to nothing, as he closed the door, leaving us all in the darkness.

Then lights then cut, and, the television monitor next to us flashes on.

Everybody jumped.

The monitor went on to show us a video in black and white. A man with a deep, eerie voice spoke:

_To unlock this door you need the key to imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound. A dimension of sight. A dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance and things and ideas that you just ran into in the Twilight Zone. _

Lightning flashed, and the music got louder. A little kid screamed as it zoomed in on a picture of the thirteen story hotel. Soon, there were actors on the screen: like a movie.

_Hollywood, 1939. In the midst of the glam and the glitter of bustling young movie stars in the Golden Age. The Hollywood Tower Hotel was astounded at its own rate._

On the screen, a group of people gathered into the elevator. In the background, a young girl was singing "it's raining… it's pouring…". Was this not a bit frightening for a Disney ride?

_Now, something is about to happen that will change all that. _

The elevator moved up to the thirteenth floor. Horror music played as lightning struck the group of people in the elevator and they faded into nothing… into ghosts. The elevator shot back down to the first floor.

_The time is now, one very much like the evening we just witnessed. Tonight's story in the Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize is a maintenance service elevator still in operation. Waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard. Because in tonight's episode, you are the star as this elevator travels directly to…._

_The Twilight Zone._

More thunder and lightning. I jumped, and Edward soothingly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Everybody, please move to your left!" Another man yelled from the door. I jumped again, and Edward chuckled softly.

We all moved to the left and into another line, not as long as before. It was dark and damp. It looked like a basement. And, if you looked over, you could see the elevator doors. I gulped and kept walking.

"Scared yet?" Edward teased.

"No…" I lied terribly, as we walked on.

Soon, it was time for us to get on the ride. Nervous and shaking, I took my seat next to Edward. It was supposed to be an elevator, but it looked more like a small room with a lot of seats and a window.

The little arrow above it moved from the 'B" (basement, I suppose), to the fifth floor. In front of us were was the group of people from the elevator. They all flashed blue and the little girl continued to sing: it's raining, it's pouring. Lightning flashed. The room turned into a starry night, and door appeared. The glass exploded, and we went up thirteenth floor. The creepy voice came back:

_One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and ended up in a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you._

The 'elevator' we were in moved forward, through a starry lit room. I reached over and grabbed Edward' hand as the little girl began singing again.

We reached the end and the doors opened, but we were still staring in darkness.

_You're about to end a world discover what life beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest, corner of your imagination… in the Tower of Terror._

A few girls screamed behind us.

We sat in the darkness for what seemed like hours. Did the ride break down? Why were we sitting like this?

I leaned over to Edward.

"Are we suppose-"

Then, we dropped.

The words flew out of my mouth, and somehow turned into a bloodcurdling scream. I wasn't the only one - everyone else seemed to be screaming as well. It dropped us, then flew us back up. The window opened up, and we could see the entire park. I screamed even louder and we fell back down.

This pattern continued for about three minutes until it finally stopped. At that point, everybody was done screaming, and we were all laughing.

_Welcome back. We hope you made it. And a friendly word of warning, one you won't find in any guide: the next time you check into a deserted hotel in the darkest part of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind guests they have, or you might just find yourself a permanent resident… of the Twilight Zone._

The elevator doors opened and we were free to go.

I'll admit, that is was a lot better than I thought it would have been. In fact, I actually enjoyed myself. Since it wasn't quite time to do Rockin' Roller Coaster yet, and the American Idol Experience wasn't for a while, we went to the Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular - another thing on Edward's list.

This one was outside, and seated a lot of people.

We were on of the last ones in, and we quickly took our seats, waiting for it to begin. A blonde woman stepped on stage and introduced herself as Cathy. She then said that she was taking people from the audience.

"You must be over eighteen… and I need three guys and four girls!"

I rolled my eyes. There was no way we would ever do that.

Or, I thought.

I turned over to see Edward raising his hand. And, to make matters worse, he grabbed my hand and held it up as well.

Dear God, someone help us.

"Edward!" I snapped under my breath. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

He looked down at me and smirked, but a word didn't' come out of his mouth. There were a lot of people raising their hands. It was highly unlikely that she would actually pick us. And we were close to the back anyway.

"Hm." She said, standing on her tiptoes. "How about… you with the Santa hat… you with the princess crown… the guy with the palm tree shirt… the girl with the bright blue shirt and you two - the ones in the back with the black shirt and gray dress!"

I turned to Edward and shot him a death glare.

He took my hand and we stood up, walking on the stage, where she made us introduce ourselves.

"I'm Edward… from Forks." My oh-so-wonderful-husband said.

"I'm Bella.. Also from Forks."

Cathy smiled. "Are you guys… dating?"

"Married." Edward corrected her, smiling.

"Oh, how cute!" She cooed and looked over at Edward. "Why don't you give Bella here a kiss for our audience?"

My cheeks turned bright red.

Edward laughed, shrugging, and kissed me gently.

The crowd clapped, while Cathy put her hands on her hips. "Come on, you can do better than that! I mean… I want, like, a movie star kiss. You know?"

I covered my face in my hands and laughed.

"Come on, come on! On the count of three, okay?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and bit my lip. Edward was laughing as well, but, other than that, didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"One… two… three!"

I didn't really know what to expect at first. In fact, I didn't really know what she meant by a 'movie star kiss', but, I guess that it was all up to Edward.

But, by my standards, it was a movie kiss for sure.

He put his hand on my back and dipped me back, kissing me a bit more passionately than before, but nothing that was completely over the top. The spotlight from that was originally on Cathy was now on us. My eyes weren't open, but I could sense the suddenly change in light.

Edward pulled back and smiled.

"Better?"

She jumped up enthusiastically, clapping her hands. The crowd cheered, and a few even whistled this time. My cheeks turned bright red; I hated attention.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do: we're going to act out… Jeff's death scene!" Cathy said, pointing to the guy in the palm tree shirt.

She gave us all special things to do and everything.

All three of the girls were supposed to stand by his side, reaching over to grab him as he 'fell into a snake pit'. Jeff was on one leg, supposedly falling. Edward was the one who pushed him, and the other guy was told to make a girly pose.

But, we all had to stay frozen.

We stayed like that randomly for about five minutes while everybody laughed. I though it was over, but Cathy led us all backstage where we put on costumes as people in the Middle East, and pretended to act like the people of a town while Indiana Jones did his special act. It was pretty cool, but, I was happy to be off of the stage once it was finally over.

We got some lunch next at this place called the Sci-Fi diner. It was like a drive in movie theater; the seats were like cars and there was a big screen that played old, black and white movies.

We did everything that I had wanted to do; The American Idol Experience (which was literally like being in an American Idol show. You got to vote for the winner and everything), along with The Little Mermaid show (which was insanely cute).

Next was Rockin' Roller Coaster, which, I figured couldn't be nearly as terrifying as the Tower of Terror had seemed. It also revolved around one of my favorite bands, Aerosmith.

Our fast passes were all ready to go, so we got right on the ride. There was a little video, like in the other ride, before you actually got on the ride. It basically explained that we 'got back stage passes' to an 'Aerosmith concert' (Ha, I wish), and that we would have to take a 'very big limo' and would have to get there fast. Really fast.

They played "Walk This Way" and we walked out of the room and into the last line, which looked just like an old alley, which motorcycles. Once we got on, we sat in our seats and brought down the safety harness, which came down from above. I held onto the handles and looked over at Edward, smiling.

"This is going to be fun."

"I know." I agreed as the car moved forward. We were facing a dark tunnel with a sign over it. A little voice in the speaker behind us counted down from ten and we shot off- apparently it was zero to sixty in 2.8 seconds.

We went upside multiple times, down a few hills, but, in a minute or two, it was over.

How I could handle those rides, but not an airplane…. I have no idea.

The day had flown by so quickly, I barely noticed that it was almost night time. We went to a few more shows, then ate dinner before we went to the firework show.

I was super excited for this. It was supposed to be really good. I already love fireworks, so, this would make it a million times better since it has a storyline to it.

The show soon started. Edward put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his chest and watched. It had almost all of the Disney characters, good and bad, but mainly starred Mickey who was trying to get out of his nightmare. They had lots of effects with water and fire. At the very end, it was the best part. Fireworks exploded in the night sky, seeming to come from the Mickey's hands as he defeated the villains, proving that you are truly in control of your life, attitude, and imagination.

It made me think of my childhood. Time had really gone by quickly. It seems like just yesterday I was starting high school, and now I'm teaching it!

It's okay, though. Because now I would get to treasure another childhood through another set of eyes.

It really was magical, wasn't it?

**Done! These chapters take a lot longer to write because their so much longer than the ones from before. I guess I know too much about Disney, huh? ;)**

**Review!**

**Here are videos to the rides, if you want to watch them!**

**Tower of Terror: http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=bBml9opQxnc**

**Rockin' Roller Coaster: http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=cYBP9A6P2t0**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I'm going to try and get caught up today - it depends, though, on if I have time. Okay, there was an anon who reviewed asking why this had nothing to do with vampires, and that is because it's all human (I can't respond to anon reviewers)! (:**

**Thanks to you guys who reviewed on the last chapter! Love you guys! 3**

**And now… on with the next chapter! **

_December 21, 2011_

"Expedition Everest?"

Today we were at, none other than, Animal Kingdom. The theme of the entire park revolved around parts of the world - mostly Africa and Asia. I was excited to come here. There were more rides, but, still a lot of things to see and do. Edward and I woke up early today so that we could hit the park, since it closes around six.

Edward nodded excitedly and took my hand. "Come on, babe. It'll be fun."

I looked up at the ride. The big train car was slowly ascending up the enormous, snow topped mountain. The people inside waved at their friends and family below. My eyes fell down from the top, and to the track that was feet away from us. Another train car shot down from the black hole, people screaming as the camera flashed in their faces.

"Are you sure?"

"The line isn't that long. It's either now or never." He said, looking over at the fast pass line which looked even worse than the ride itself.

I took a deep breath.

"Let's do it."

Not taking another look at the monstrous ride, I jumped into the line with Edward.

Like almost all of the other rides, they had even gone to the extent of decorating the waiting line. Everything was filled with information about peoples journeys to the top of Mt. Everest, and findings of the abdominal snowman… otherwise known as the yeti.

We waited in line for about half an hour, which wasn't that long for one of the greatest rides in the entire park. Then again, the park had only just opened. Nonetheless, we once it was our turn, we jumped onto the ride.

I pulled the belt over my shoulders, accidentally pulling it down too hard and constricting myself down too tightly, and looked over at Edward. He smiled and jolted back a bit as the ride started.

It wasn't too bad at first. It was all outside and went by very smoothly, including the little drop. The track didn't make any noise and we moved swiftly. Until we started going up the hill, that is. Ancient music started playing as we went under an arch, which had old, painted pictures of the Yeti. I looked to my right and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Hollywood Studios miles away.

Were we really that high?

There was another mini hill that twisted down an icy path, until the train came to a stop, where the track stopped. The wood was twisted and ripped, and we sat there, staring at it.

I didn't know how we were going to move at first, seeing as how if we went forward, then we would plunge down to the ground.

Then we went backwards.

Everything disappeared in front of us as we went down, backwards, into the dark tunnel. There were loud roars echoing through the room as we all screamed, until the train once again came to a stop. Projected on the wall was the shadow of the Yeti ripping up the track.

The train then slowly started moving forward, and we flew down the hill, back into broad daylight. I put my hands up and screamed as the wind hit my face, and the lights flashed - that was going to be quite an interesting picture.

All the worst was over after that.

After a minute or so, we were done, and we walked off the ride.

"So…" Edward said as we walked through the gift shop.

"So?"

"How did you like it?"

I smiled. "It was fun. A lot better than I thought it was going to be."

"Good."

We got fast passes for the other big ride in the park, which was, surprisingly enough, the animal safari. I thought it would have been another one of the rollercoaster rides, but, apparently not.

In the meantime, we went through all the animal exhibits. They had one in the Africa section, and another one in the Asia part. We did both, but started with the one in Asia, which I ended up liking a lot better.

They had monkeys, rodents (which I happily skipped, though Edward happily went on in to check them out), and, my favorite, the tigers. They were so majestic and beautiful. Ever since I was little, I had always loved the tigers. Their stripes, and the way they move… something about them always made them seem beautiful to me.

I stood there and admired them through the glass for what seemed like hours until Edward took my hand, ready to move onto the next exhibit.

The African animals were wonderful as well.

While I was more interested in the tigers, Edward seemed to be drawn to the lions. Which wasn't a bad thing. But, they just don't seem to do anything but sleep. Nothing like in the Lion King (another one of my all time favorite Disney movie).

The next ride we went on was one based off of the movie _Dinosaur_, in the 'Dino-Land' part of the park. The line was kind of long, forty minutes, but we didn't feel like getting fast passes, so, we just jumped on in.

There were lots of little dioramas with dinosaurs inside - like skeletons and replicas - all with information about what was inside. I spent some time reading that, and the other time leaning my head into Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and swayed back and forth slowly.

I was tired.

A nap really did sound good, but, that could wait until later when we actually got back into the hotel room.

We soon got on the ride which was supposed to be like a time traveling car.

A robotic voice then said:

_Time travel commencing in T-minus ten seconds and counting._

Another voice, a mans voice, called out to us:

_This is serious! Listen up - We've got to get in, grab the Iguanodon and get OUT of there before the asteroid hits! LET'S MOVE!_

The car moved into a room that changed colors and we moved up and down slowly until the fog rolled in, lightning flashed, and we were suddenly in a room filled with plants and dinosaurs.

_Okay! Now, let's go get that dino!_

For the next few minutes, they showed us a serious of realistically looking dinosaurs. They were friendly, well, as friendly as a robotic dinosaur could look. I still leaned back in my seat a bit; it was really loud.

_Warning: meteor shower in range! _The robotic voice called out again.

Things then started picking up. It got a lot faster, and a whole lot bumpier. The dinosaurs got… scarier. A lot scarier. They were eating each other, and increased in size by about fifty.

There was a warm wind that blew my hair, and made me hold onto Edward as the dinosaurs got louder.

And, as if is possible, the dinosaurs got even bigger.

_ASTROID IMPACT IN SIXTY SECONDS!_

The lights flashed everywhere and we moved faster, and faster throughout the ride. More dinosaurs everywhere that we turned. Suddenly, the ride stopped moving, and the mans voice was instructing which way the car would be moving - left, right, speed…

_WARNING: METEOR STRUCK!_

We then stopped in front of the biggest dinosaur yet. Literally, it was feet away from us. I screamed and hide my face in Edward's chest like a little kid. He chuckled put his arm on my back reassuringly.

_ASTROID INPACT! _The robotic voice said.

_THIS IS IT! WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT! WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!_ The man's voice called as we rolled over a few more bumps and quickly zoomed back into the room that flashed colors. Loud roars boomed through the room, and an irritating beeping noise shrilled.

_Mission Accomplished._

Then the ride was over.

Hallelujah.

I walked off shakily. Well, now I was awake for sure.

We got some lunch, rode another ride in Dino-Land, one that was outside and a roller coaster, not some kind of possessed-demon ride sent from hell, and then walked around the park deciding what to do next.

There were some animal shows that we suggested doing while we waited to kill some time before we could finally use our fast passes for the safari.

So, we watched a show with birds and even went to some weird, Broadway show about Nemo. Luckily, we weren't picked to be volunteers in these shows today.

Then, it was time to go on the last ride of the day: the Kilimanjaro Safari.

It ended up being really good.

Edward and I both were expecting an innocent little safari ride with just little animals for us to see and take pictures of, but they had put a story line into it. We were, apparently, out to save a baby elephant from a group of poachers. The big truck was bumpy and went fast (well, somewhat fast) as we 'saved the elephants' and 'arrested the poachers!'.

Then, it was almost time for the park to close, so we jumped on a bus back to the hotel.

"Cab you believe that tomorrow is our last day in the parks?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "I know. It's kind of sad."

I nodded in agreement, closing my eyes and yawning. "But, on Friday we can go to Downtown Disney and get presents for everybody. Don't you think that'll be a good idea?"

"If that's what you want to do, love."

I smiled, satisfied.

We only had two days left in the happiest place on Earth. And one way or another, I was determined to make it even more magical than it had already been.

This will be a holiday to remember.

**Shorter than the other ones, I know! My mommy and daddy want me to go watch a Christmas movie with them! So far, what park do you think Edward and Bella liked the best? What presents should they get for people? Let me know in your review! (:**

**AND, here's a link to the videos of the rides!**

**EXPEDITION EVEREST: http:/www (dot) youtube (dot)) com/watch?v=bhPTWZ3pJ5c**

**DINOSAUR: http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=23l-aYPMK34**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, guys. I'm back… again! Sorry I didn't post earlier - I'm sitting in my room having a HEART ATTACK because Taylor Swift has a new song out! AHH! *dies***

**Yeah… I haven't really been sane today.**

**AND OH MY GOD. WHEN THEY WENT TO HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS I LEFT OUT THE LIGHT SHOW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? (Anyone who reviews will get an outtake of that…)**

…**. Yeah. DEFINITLY NOT sane today…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: 3006gallaghergirl and NeverEndingImagination1210**

**Now… it's time for the last park. :O**

_December 22, 2011_

Today was our last day in park. It made me a little sad that everything was quickly coming to and end, but, on the other hand, I was beyond thrilled. Today we were going to the most magical park of them all:

Magic Kingdom.

It was filled with rides of all sorts, parades, and, the best part of it all, the firework show. I've seen pictures before, and it looks… just downright amazing. It's called Wishes, and, it too, like the one at Hollywood Studios, tells a story.

But, the fireworks didn't come until later tonight, and Edward and I had a full, fun packed day today. We would get to do a lot of different things - everything from the faster rides, to the little kid rides, which we would probably go on.

I could tell that it was packed when we stepped off of the bus. There were people EVERYWHERE. No joke. From babies, to kids, to teenagers, adults, elders… I had to grip onto the hood of Edward's jacket so that I wouldn't get lost.

And the park had just opened.

"Any rides you want to ride in particular?"

I thought for a moment, because their were a lot.

"Um, Big Thunder Mountain… Peter Pan… Space Mountain… probably some of the shows… the parade… " I listed off a few more, counting off on my fingers.

"No Splash Mountain?"

I shook my head. "Too cold!"

He laughed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded a little like, "we'll see". I shook it off and put my ticket in the ticket machine and went into the park. I put my ticket back in my purse and waited patiently for Edward to catch up with me.

I grabbed a map and studied until Edward came up to my side.

Lame as it sounds, the first thing we did was admire all the Christmas decorations hung all over the place. It was amazing. No joke. They had trees that towered above us - flying fifty feet into the air. Wreaths were hung everywhere, and lights were strung all over. Lights were strung over every single one of the buildings. I could only imagine how beautiful it would look at night.

I guess I would see later on.

We window shopped on the cute, little shops at the front of the park. It was all Disney merchandise, but, it was still adorable. They were all decorated, and had followed the theme of "Main Street". I smiled at my reflection in all of the windows.

The most enchanting part of it all, was the castle.

You could see that they had hung lights. While they weren't on at the moment, if you looked close enough, you could tell. It was white stone, with a bridge that you could walk through, and had blue towers that shot into the sky. Edward and I walked through the bridge and into…

Fantasy Land. The magical land where all the rides that were shaped around the movies and stories.

Was it sad that I found it spectacular?

No, not at all.

Small World was a must. Although the singing dolls did get a bit annoying at parks, and some might have seen their porcelain faces as frightening, but, it was worth it. We sat in the slow moving boat. We also got on Snow White, which was a bit disturbing at times. Not too me, but I could see how it would scare kids. The trees had faces on them, and then wicked witch popped up all over the places (like when you were in dark tunnels). The ending was happy, though, and she fell in love with her prince charming, just as I had remembered it.

Peter Pan was on the list, but, we had to get fast passes. The line was over an hour wait. That surprised me a bit. People were apparently very serious about that one ride. It must be good.

There was a 3-D Show in Fantasy Land that we did as well, which I thought was great. It looked real, and, for once, didn't give me a headache! It didn't look like the stupid 3-D movies in the movie theater. It was realistic. I reached my hand out to touch the so-seeming flying, animated objects. I heard Edward chuckling by my side.

We then moved onto the next 'land' that they had, which just so happened to be frontier land. They first ride that we saw was the Haunted Mansion. I was a bit skeptical to get on at first, but, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the ride.

Basically, it was like another other ride. Except, there were pop outs of werewolves and vampires, and rooms with dead zombies and witches. The only thing that got to me was the pop outs - I practically screamed every time the vampire popped up. I hope that vampires don't really look like that.

Wait, what am I talking about? Vampires don't exist.

Silly of me to even consider that.

Werewolves too.

Creatures like that only exist in fairytales, and in our imagination.

Nonetheless, after riding the Haunted Mansion, we walked to two of the bigger rides in the park: Big Thunder Mountain, which had a huge wait, and Splash Mountain, which nobody was on.

"Edward, I don't want to get wet." I had said as we looked at the ten minute line for the water line. You plunged down fifty feet into the water into a little pool of water.

"They turned the splash down. You won't get as wet."

"I'm not sure…"

Yet, here we were, sitting in the soaking wet log, floating down the imaginary river with all the singing animals (aka Briar Rabbit, Briar Fox and Briar Bear). It followed the story of how the Fox was always trying to kidnap the Rabbit, with the help of the Bear. But they always failed. We went down a few hills that tricked us, making us think that it was the big hill.

You knew when it was the big hill.

We went down into a room with frogs that spat water all over the place, only just missing us. So far, I had managed to only just small patterns of water on my shirt. Other than that, I was completely dry. For now.

Off to the side, the Fox was holding the Rabbit by the feet, and we slowly went up a steep, steep hill. Vultures looked down at us, their eyes glowing red, whispering the words, "Everybody's got a laughin' place".

We went up higher and higher.

I saw the log in front of us fall disappear from inside and fall outside down the hill. They screamed loudly. I gulped.

Then, I looked over to the side and saw the Fox had the little Rabbit tied up to stick. He cried out in a horrified voice: _Oh, PLEASE don't drop me in that Briar patch!_

It was our turn.

The doors opened and you could see the entire park. The castle, the trees… it was a single moment of beauty. Until we fell fifty feet, that is. I gripped onto the handlebars (there were no seatbelts) and screamed, squeezing my eyes shut tightly until we were back on the ground. The water flew up on the sides, but didn't hit me.

"I didn't get - "

I looked over at Edward and couldn't help but laugh. He was soaked. Somehow all the water had got on his side, not mine. Water was dripping from his hair, and he smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, sorry. It's not funny." I said, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

Let's just say that after the ride, Edward bought a random shirt from the gift store to change into and zipped his jacket up. His pants weren't jeans, though, and would dry easily… I think.

We got fast passes for Big Thunder Mountain and walked over the next land - 'Adventure Land' - where rode the magic flying carpets and got on the jungle cruise. The best ride they had there was the ride for Pirates of the Caribbean. I thought it would be stupid, but it was really cool. There was just the ride amount of fog, fire, and cannons to make it interesting. I leaned my head into Edward during the ride and finally got a chance to relax.

Then, we were off to Tomorrow Land. It was all futuristic, but, still really cute. They had even somehow incorporated the Christmas theme into it like the rest of the park. We rode the little train that went around, and watched a ride/show that Walt Disney created himself called the Carousel of Progress (which was secretly one of my favorite things we've done so far).

We got fast passes for Space Mountain then sat down for a late lunch.

We had already done so much today. It's flown by so quickly. We'll probably have time to go on all the rides we got fast passes for, then maybe another random ride or two before it's time to sit down for the fireworks and the parade.

Peter Pan was first. We walked over to Fantasy Land and got right on. The carts were shapes liked pirate ships, which was different. We sat down, pulling the lap bar down and were off. It started off on the ground, in Wendy's room, until we pirate ship lifted off the ground and we were flying over London.

It really looked like we were flying. I looked down and smiled at Big Ben and all the thousands of tiny buildings. It looked real. It felt real.

All the characters from the movie were there: Tinkerbell, Peter Pan, John, Michael, and Wendy, Captain Hook, Smee, and the Crocodile.

While we were still in Fantasy Land, I dragged Edward onto the Winnie the Pooh ride. He may not have been too enthusiastic about it, but, why not? It looked cute.

Then we walked over Frontier Land and rode Big Thunder Mountain. It was very bumpy and slid you across your seat. We were both laughing practically the entire time. I was dizzy when I got off, but somehow managed to go over to Tomorrow Land and ride one of the last rides… Space Mountain.

It was cool.

Once you were inside, there was a lot of things to look at. We were in the fast pass line, so I didn't get to look at everything, but there were stars at that looked like you would fall into them. I seriously wondered how they got the special effects like that.

It was weird, though, because when you sat down, you didn't sit down next to anybody. Edward was behind me, in his own little seat, in the same car. I'd never seen anything like it before.

The ride was fun, though. I was a bit paranoid, though, because you never knew when you were going to drop. It was all dark, only lit by the stars that they had decorated on the track.

After it was over, we got out spot for the parade and the fireworks.

The parade was cute. It was nighttime, and all the floats and costumes lit up. Music blared throughout the entire park, and it was packed tight, but Edward and I had good seats. We had somehow managed to get the last two seats on a bench. The view for the parade wasn't the best, but, for the fireworks?

That was another story.

We had a perfect view of the castle, which lit up like magic.

I snuggled close to Edward and looked up at the night sky as it began.

Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) was in it, or, his voice was. It started off happy, with smiley faces and hearts going off in the sky. It was timed to the music that played, and fit perfectly. Then, the villains came, and darker music played, and more fireworks came on.

In the end, the good beat the evil, which led to the finale of the firework show, which left me sitting there, completely awestruck.

They had to have let off at least a hundred fireworks. Colors of all sorts exploded in the sky - pinks, greens, purples. Shapes off all sorts cracking into the sky.

They illuminated the night, forever leaving their mark on the world.

And me.

I looked over at Edward and kissed him, rubbing his shoulder softly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

And we kissed again, as more fireworks exploded into the sky.

**Yay! I'm going to try and get everything up to date soon.. I have some of it written! Most of it. (: Merry Christmas-Eve-Eve!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah… Still freaking out about Taylor's song… but… I'm writing! Haha. I FINALLY caught up. Aren't you proud of me? We only have two chapters left! Which is super depressing. :/**

_December 23, 2011_

Today was our last day.

These past four days had been truly amazing. And they had flown by so quickly. It's been like a whirlwind of events going on. From the crazy plane ride, to telling my mom, to riding all of these insane rides (which I probably shouldn't have ridden in the first place, but Edward said that I should be fine since I'm not that far along)… it's just almost impossible to believe that it's all over.

On the bright side, tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

So, Edward and I would get presents for everybody today in Downtown Disney (well, the people we had left to shop for). We had a total of five presents to shop for. There had to be something for everybody down there - hopefully.

Since there were no rides, only stores, where we were going today, we decided to sleep in a little bit later, rather than jumping out of bed at seven to get to the parks like we had the past few days.

Once we were up and ready to go, we left. But, instead of taking the bus, we found out that you could take a little boat to Downtown Disney from our hotel, which I thought was pretty cool.

On the boat, Edward pulled out his camera again and started recording.

"Where are we going today, Bella?"

I looked into the lens and smiled. "We are going to Downtown Disney to get some shopping done! Which… usually I'm not excited about, but, it's Christmas shopping, and it's not for me, and it's at Disney." I shrugged. "It's not so bad."

Edward laughed.

"We need presents for Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Charlie…" My voiced drifted off. I sighed. "We probably should have gotten Renee's present earlier and gave it to her when we saw her."

"That probably would have worked better."

"Oh well…"

Edward stopped filming once we had made it to Downtown Disney. He put the camera back in the case, and walked by my side as I made my way all of the stores.

We got Esme's gift first. There was a little store where they sold a bunch of kitchen supplies - Mickey Mouse shaped cooking supplies, cooking books, coffee mugs… there was a ton of stuff. So, since she loves to cook, we bought a Minnie Mouse apron, two coffee cups, and a these adorable pizza plates that were shaped like pizza slices.

I also got something for my mom, who has a tendency to burn things while she was in the kitchen. Alas, for her, we bought a cooking book for beginners. Maybe she'd be able to actually make something this year for Christmas, rather than finding somewhere that has takeout.

Edward and I then moved onto the next store, which was like Bath & Body Works, but everything was a million times more natural.

For Alice, we bought bath balm, lotion, and a big, glass bottle of bath salt. It all smelt very good, yet not too strong. It had a fizzy raspberry smell to it with hints of vanilla. I wouldn't have minded having some of it myself. Maybe she would let me borrow it sometime.

Three down, two to go.

My dad. Oh, dear. What would I get for my dad in Disney? He was hardly the Disney type. He much preferred to sit on the couch and watch sports…

Sports!

They had an entire store, and restaurant, dedicated to ESPN. It wasn't at Downtown Disney, though, so we'd have to take a bus to the hotel that it was at. Sure, it would be a little extra work, but seeing him smile is so worth the extra mile.

I told Edward my plan. He said that was fine, but we should finish shopping here before we left.

"Fair enough."

That left Carlisle, and only Carlisle. Hm. What would someone who's obsessed with his career and family find here? We walked through one of the biggest stores and into the Pirate section. Most of it was filled with action figures, hats, and costumes, but, in the very small corner, there was something that might be good.

It was a fake bottle of poison that, after I read the description, found that, back in the day, was used for medical purposes. There was a skull with cross bones drawn on the glass, and the liquid inside looked thick and goopy. Obviously, it was for decoration purposes, but, it was too perfect not to get.

I paid while Edward waited outside.

We stopped for lunch at this sandwich shop, and sat down in our seats, embracing the warmth.

"So… we're going to the Boardwalk to get your dad's present?"

I nodded, swallowing my food. "Mhm. I don't know what you want to do after that, though. We could hang at the hotel, or find something else to do."

"We could walk around after this. I mean, it's not like we're in any rush." Edward suggested. "They might have some cool stuff down here."

"Sounds good." I said, smiling.

After lunch, which was very good and filling, we walked around Downtown Disney, hands intertwined.

There was Christmas music flowing everywhere we went. Trees stood tall all over, wreaths hung from buildings, snow flakes dangled from up above… it was really was magical how they managed to do this.

We didn't really talk. We just walked, enjoying the time spent together.

At one point, we did walk into a little store. It was a Winnie The Pooh inspired store, mostly with clothes and lots of little stuffed animals. Just killing time, we went in, not expecting to find anything special.

But, we did.

It was the first thing that I saw, and my whole face practically lit up when I saw it.

A tiny little outfit for a little baby. It was a light shade of yellow - almost cream - and had little buzzing bees flying around. There a matching hat and socks too. It was adorable. And would be great for a boy, or a girl too.

"Is this not perfect?" I asked, twirling around to ask Edward.

He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's perfect. Absolutely perfect." I bit my lip. "Oh, Edward, can we get it?"

"Of course. It'll be the perfect way to remember this trip."

I held onto it, and picked up an extremely soft Winnie The Pooh doll to go with it, and walked over to pay for it.

The woman behind the desk smiled.

"When are you due?"

I blushed. "I'm not sure yet. We only just found out."

"Oh! Well, congratulations to you both!" She said, handing me the bag. "And a Merry Christmas to you as well."

"Merry Christmas!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out, holding my bag, with Edward by my side.

This really had been the best vacation ever.

**Yes, I know. Random ending. They went and got Charlie's present! I'm just trying to hurry up and get caught up within the next hour! Merry Christmas Eve. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! Yay! I. Am. Finally. Caught. Up. It's been a crazy day… tomorrow is the last chapter… I'm really sad… I'm gonna miss your guys' sweet reviews and comments. /3**

_December 24, 2011_

_(Christmas Eve)_

Here we were, on the plane, flying back to Seattle.

Our long living vacation was finally over. Now we just had to sit on a plane for nine hours. I looked out my window as we were taking off and pressed my hand against the glass and said my goodbyes to the magical land as we got further and further away.

I was fine with flying now. It didn't seem to bother me as much as the last time. Well, for now, at least. If I start feeling nauseous anytime soon, then we know that I'm definitely not fine with flying.

The flight was totally uneventful. I slept for most of it. Occasionally I would wake up and talk to Edward, but, other than that, nothing happened.

Until we got to the airport.

That's when we found none other than Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett waiting for us as we exited the plane.

"BELLA!" Alice called out, running up and hugging us both.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Picking you up, of course. I already canceled your ride back home. Let's go get luggage - we've got things to do, places to go, people to see! Let's move!"

I had no idea what we were doing, but, from that point on it was like military mode. We grabbed our luggage, then all crammed into the car. Instead of it taking the normal amount of speed to get back to Forks, it took about half of that because of how damn fast Alice drives.

And she didn't even take us home.

Instead she drove to the park that was by our house - it had a track, playground, recreational center, and a gym. But, tonight, it looked different.

There were hundreds of thousands of lights hanging from all of the trees and bushes. Stars flashing bright white, nutcrackers shining red, white, black, and blue. I was taken a back at first; it surprised me to see so many lights! What in the world was going on?

"Alice what are we doing?"

"It's called Starry Nights." She announced, driving down the light filled path. "You just drive through all the lights. And there's hot chocolate at the end."

So, we drove through it all, and listened to Christmas music throughout the entire thing. Alice only had one Christmas CD, and it only had five songs, so we listened to those five the entire time (a good, solid hour), but it didn't matter.

It was actually pretty fun.

I lied my head in Edward's lap and looked out through the window, admiring what they had done.

After we had finished driving through it all, Alice parked the car, and we all jumped out to enjoy some free hot chocolate. Sure, it was freezing cold, but being around some of the people I loved best was all worth it.

"So, how was Disney?" Rosalie asked. "Was it good?"

I nodded, looking over at Edward. "It was great."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It was 'great'?" She quoted. "C'mon. We need more details than that!"

I told them about the entire trip, Edward joining in occasionally. I told them all about the parks and the rides, and how nicely everything was decorated. I told Alice about all the shopping, which she, of course, was ecstatic about.

"Did you get any clothes?"

"Yeah! We got this really cute outfit for the baby!"

Whoops. I bit my tongue.

I looked over at my husband. I couldn't tell if he was mad, surprised, or laughing.

I prayed it was the last one.

"Baby?" They all echoed after me. Except for Alice, who was sitting there with her arms crossed, smirking.

"This…" I sighed. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you guys but… oh well." I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it. "We're having a baby."

Rosalie shrieked out loud and ran over to me, pulling me into a tight hug, crying out her congratulations. Alice joined too, and three of us stood there laughing and screaming. Emmett and Jasper walked over to Edward and hugged him - though not as enthusiastically as us girls - but, still. A hug was a hug.

I then suddenly realized something.

In life, things aren't going to go as planned. In fact, usually, they take a turn for the worst and everything turns out going not as you expected it to be. And, that's okay. Because, in reality, if everything went perfect… then we wouldn't have problems that we have to go through. And without those problems, we may never find out who we truly are.

So, maybe I wasn't planning on getting pregnant.

And maybe I wasn't planning on telling everyone the news.

I hadn't planned on going to Disney this holiday.

And I hadn't planned on a lot of things that had happened.

But, they sure did turn out a hell of a lot better than it would have been, that's for sure.

**Short chapter… I know. Tomorrow will be a big, long chapter, because it's…. CHRISTMAS! The last chapter… I'll probably be posting a "Twas the Night Before Christmas Cullen Style" story tomorrow, so, be on the look out. ;)**

**AND, if you are one of the many, many people who will be up late tonight waiting for presents from none other than Santa (though we wish it would be Edward in a Santa Claus costume…) you should definitely read this story. It's called White Wish. She's a year younger than me and a better writer! She's got some serious talent.**

**http:/www (dot) fan fiction (dot) net/s/7524286/1/White_Wish**

**P.S. Check out some of my other stories? (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Merry Christmas! What did you guys get? I got a new guitar, ukulele, camera, lots of Taylor Swift stuff, TWILIGHT stuff, and so much makeup that I'm going insane. I hope you guys have had a fantastic day so far.**

**On with the VERY. LAST. CHAPTER. Oh my God… this is so depressing. **

**Read until the end, though.**

**I have a Christmas present for you guys… just because I'm just nice like that. (:**

_December 25, 2011_

_(Christmas Day)_

My eyes opened slowly, fluttering until they were wide open. I looked around the room.

I knew that it was Christmas, but, judging by the light streaming out of the bedroom window, it was obviously much too early to get up. As much as I wanted to, my body was too attached to the warm, comfortable bed.

Edward and I had put Christmas presents under our tree last night. I had bought stuff for him, and he had bought stuff for me. We both picked out one big present for each other as well.

Eventually, my anxiety got the best of me, and I jumped out of bed to start making breakfast. While I flipped the pancakes and watched as the bacon sizzled on the frying pan, I waited for Edward to come downstairs.

If he wasn't down by eight then I would have to go and make him wake up.

It didn't take long for breakfast to be ready, maybe twenty minutes or so. I set our plates, put the food on them, and poured two hot cups of coffee.

He still wasn't down.

I sighed and went back up the stairs and into our room. I flipped on the light switch and sat down next to Edward.

"Edward… it's time to wake up." I said, softly. "It's Christmas."

He breathed deeply and turned around on his back.

"Wake up sleepy head."

He opened his eyes and put his hands behind his head. He sat up, pulling himself up with his hands and looked up at me.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I said, kissing him. "C'mon, let's go before breakfast gets cold."

Together, we both walked downstairs and enjoyed the breakfast that I had made. I'll admit, it was pretty good. Maybe it was because I was really hungry, or, maybe because I was just so excited, but, nonetheless, I was proud of myself.

After we were done, I cleaned up the kitchen while Edward went and got the camera.

I didn't think that it was necessary to take pictures, but, obviously he thought that it was a must. I didn't argue with him, though. If that's what makes him happy, then I'm fine with that.

We sat in front of tree, staring at the bright Christmas lights.

Edward handed me the first present with a smile on his face.

"Okay… here goes nothing."

I pulled off the silver wrapping paper and pulled out a move that I had been dying to see, _The Help_. I read it quite some time ago, and, at the time, was bugging Edward about going to go see it in the movie theater. But, neither of us had enough free time to get it.

Also in my batch of gifts were a Kindle, an iTunes gift card for fifty dollars, a little camera, and a picture frame with a picture of Edward and I in it,

Edward's gifts weren't nearly as great as his were for me, but, I did my best. He unwrapped a bunch of CD's that he had been talking about, some video games, movies, and a stupid little scrapbook that I had made for him.

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you, Bella."

My cheeks flushed bright red.

"Okay." Edward announced. "You have to open your big present last."

I frowned. "Why?"

He chuckled. "You'll see."

Confused, I handed him his big present, which was simply wrapped in a small envelope. A card, actually. He played with the wrapping paper, then eventually ripped it off. He opened the card, and two thick, strips of paper fell out.

He picked them out, his eyes widening.

"Maroon 5 concert tickets?"

I nodded, smiling. They've been one of his favorite bands for a long time now. Ever since they first came out, he's been a fan. When I saw that they were coming to Seattle, I bought them without hesitation.

"Oh, wow…" He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that great."

"No, Bella, this is great actually. Really."

I smiled, then added. "Well, there's two tickets so you can take Emmett or Jasper or one of your friends from work."

"Or you."

"Well, if you want to… because you don't have to if you'd rather take some -"

He put his finger on my lips. "Shh. There's nobody that I'd rather take, Bella."

I was, honestly, a bit flattered. I wasn't expecting him to want to take me to a concert. So, in spite of myself, I smiled. That was really sweet of him.

"Let me go get your present, now."

Edward stood up and left the room. I sat there in silence, wondering what it could be. Something that was too big to keep in here… a car? God, I hope not.

But, no.

He came back, clutching very tightly onto a big, square shaped box. It was wrapped with red wrapping paper that had green striped running up and down it, making a plaid like pattern.

"You have to pull off the lid." Edward instructed, taking out the camera. I didn't know if he was filming, our taking a picture. I was too distracted to be able to tell.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what was inside.

I pulled off the lid and threw my hands over my mouth when I saw it.

Inside, the head of a tiny little puppy popped its head out, with a red bow tied around its neck. I reached in the box and pulled out the dog, holding it close my chest.

"Edward!" I cried out, shocked. "We didn't discuss this!"

He smiled. "I know."

The poor thing was shaking against my chest, whimpering. I held it close, kissing its soft fur gently. I pulled it back and looked at it closely.

It's eyes were big and brown, literally pleading me to hold it. It's face was chubby and wrinkly, with a tail that twisted at the end.

"What kind of dog is this?"

"Uh, a Puggle." He said. "Mix of a Pug and Beagle."

It was precious.

"We're going to have one crazy house, aren't we?" I said to the puppy. "A little cute dog like you, and a soon to be baby."

Edward laughed and moved closer to me, putting his arm around me. The puppy wriggled its way out of my arm, and tried to jump back in the box, which flipped over, trapping it inside.

"You know what?" I said, laughing as the dog ran around with a box on it, running into the couch nearby, crying from the inside.

"What?"

"This really has been the best, first Christmas together."

I turned my head to face him, and kissed him ever so passionately on this wonderful, Christmas morning.

I guess that I really did believe in us this holiday.

_THE END._

**NOOO! IT'S OVER… oh my god, this is so depressing. My day just got really sad now. But… it's okay. Because I have four Christmas Presents for you guys. FOUR! And here they are:**

**1. I have a new story out called Stay With Me.**

**2. I'm continuing this story! YAY! It will follow the story of pregnant Bella and Edward. (As suggested by one of my reviewers)! It will be updated weekly, one for every week of Bella's pregnancy. So, you should, like, go check it out once I post the first chapter? (:**

**3. YOU GUYS GET TO VOTE ON WHAT THE NAME OF THE PUPPY SHOULD BE! So, message me, or tell me in your review what you think its name should be.**

**4. The name of this story is based off of a song called, "I Believe In Us This Holiday" by A Rocket to the Moon.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! I love you guys so, so, so, SO, much. Please keep in touch with me. (:**

**Merry Christmas to you all, and a happy new year. 3**


End file.
